Marlie Winchester
by shifty6218
Summary: Series of one shots about the Winchesters and their sister Marlie.
1. New Sister

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Supernatural characters, only Marlie. Enjoy!

New Sister

Marlie-3

Sam- 18

Dean- 22

John and the boys were currently in Canton, Ohio. They had just wrapped up hunting a Wendigo, and were heading back to their apartment. Dean was in the shower, and Sam was working on some homework. John got a call from a number he vaguely recognized. He stepped out of the kitchen to take the call.

"Hello?"

"John Winchester?"

"Yes, this is him speaking. Who is calling?"

"My name is Megan Smith, calling from Social Services in Scarsdale, NY."

 _Oh, shit._ John thought as the lady keep speaking.

"I'm calling about your daughter, Marlie. Her mother was just in a car accident, and passed away. If it is possible, we need you to come as soon as possible to figure things out with Marlie."

"Um, yeah sure. I'm in Ohio, I'll get there as soon as I can."

John hung up the phone, that is not what he expected. He knew it had to have something to do with Amanda, but a daughter? She never told him about a daughter! What is he going to do? He can't tell the boys about it yet.

John heard the boys talking in the kitchen, he decided to go talk with them and tell them he was taking off.

"Hey boys, listen. I just got a call, I'm going to go meet Caleb in New York for a quick job."

"Do you need me to come?" Dean asked.

"No, no. It'll be fine. I'll be gone a few days though. Don't do anything stupid, but have some fun, guys, okay?"

"Uhh, okay…"

"Alright, I am going to pack up and take off, it's about an eight-hour drive."

Sam immediately turned to Dean.

"That was weird. There is something he's not telling us."

"Sammy, just relax. Don't pick a fight with the guy. I'm sure it's something simple."

"Yeah, whatever, Dean."

"Alright, I'm headed out. Please don't cause much trouble while I'm gone. I'll call you when I get there."

"See ya, dad."

"Bye, dad."

When John got to Scarsdale, he started to freak out. _How old is she? What does she look like? Is she even mine? She must be. Shit I can't raise a daughter, not like this._ He pulled up to the police station, and built up the courage to go in.

"Hello, I'm John Winchester, I'm here for my daughter, Marlie."

"Ah, yes, back this way."

John took one look at her and thought _you have got to be kidding me. She doesn't look more than three years old!_

"John! It's nice to meet you, I am Megan. We spoke on the phone yesterday."

John stuck his hand to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well, this is Marlie. She is three."

"Hi, Marlie," John said bending down to her height.

"Hello," Marlie mumbled carefully eyeing the stranger.

"Marlie, this is your father. You're going to go with him for a while."

Marlie slowly looked him over as she nodded. John's heart melted at the sight of the little girl. She held a small stuffed elephant tight to her chest, and was holding onto the pants of the social worker.

"So, John, you are all set to take her?"

"Uh, yeah I guess, I am. Do you have all of important papers and stuff?"

"Yes, everything you need should be in this folder. Please, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, ma'am. Are you ready Marlie?" John asked as he stuck out his hand for Marlie to take.

Marlie slowly nodded her head and reached out to grab his hand. John saw all of her belongings by the door, and grabbed them before heading out to the truck.

It was a quiet ride, not that the kid could really say much, she was only three, and had just lost her mom. John decided they should stop for food. He hadn't eaten anything since he left Ohio, and he was sure the little girl was hungry too. They pulled up to a small diner, and helped Marlie out of her car seat, he picked her up and they went and sat in a small booth inside.

"Marlie, what would you like to eat?"

Marlie shrugged, "I don't know what they have…"

John felt so stupid, he should have known, she obviously can't read. He read some options from the kid's menu. Finally, she picked macaroni and cheese, and he ordered her some milk. They got their food and pretty much ate in silence. He helped her out whenever she needed and by the end she had a mess on her face. He chuckled as he cleaned her up with some napkins. He paid the bill and they were soon on their way. They were about an hour out when John started to figure out what he was going to say to the boys. He decided to give Dean a call to let him know where he was.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Dean, I'm just calling to let you know I'm about an hour out. Is Sammy home?"

"Yeah he just got home from school."

"Okay, both of you stay home until I get there, and can you get dinner?"

"Yeah, is pizza okay?"

"That's perfect. See you soon, Dean."

"Alright, bye, Dad."

 _Man, he is acting so weird._ Dean thought after he hung up the phone. He went into their room to check on Sam.

"Hey, dad's going to home in an hour. He wants us here when he gets in."

"Okay."

"And please don't pick a fight with the guy"

"I won't."

"Okay, I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, but don't complain," Dean called over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen.

John pulled up to the apartment and just sat there. He was not ready for what was about to happen. He had no idea how the boys would react. He looked in the rearview mirror back at his daughter and saw she was sleeping. _Poor girl has been through so much already._ After a minute, he got out and walked around to get his daughter. He sighed as he stood in front of the door, _no going back now._ He walked in the house and found his boys on the couch watching TV.

"Hello, boys,"

"Hey, dad, how was your-whoa, what?" Dean asked as he turned his head and saw a sleeping baby in his dad's arms.

Dean's reaction made Sam turn and look at his father as well. John saw the questioning looks in both his son's eyes, proceeded to tell them what happened.

"So, her name is Marlie, and she's our sister?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked with an accusing tone. John knew a storm was brewing.

"I told you, I didn't know about her, until I got the call about her mother."

"And you're keeping her?"

"Of course, I am, Sam! She's family, and she's only three, I'm not going to put her in the system."

John looked at Dean who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Dean?"

"I just can't believe it."

"I know, Dean, I ca- "

"No, dad, you don't understand. She's going to be my responsibility now. You're going to leave on a hunt, and I am going to be stuck babysitting her."

"Dean, that's not true."

"Yes, it is, and you know it…no, you know what? Fuck this."

"Dean don't leave, where are you going?"

"Out." Dean said as he slammed the door shut, waking up Marlie.

"Daddy?"

Sam turned when he heard the small voice. As much as he hated to admit it, she was adorable.

"It's okay, Marlie. Come on, why don't you wake up and we'll eat some dinner."

Marlie nodded, and noticed Sam standing across the room. John could see her eyeing him and introduced her.

"Marlie, this is Sammy. You're older brother."

"Hello," Marlie squeaked out as he approached her.

"Hi, Marlie. Do you like pizza?"

Marlie nodded as John and Sam walked into the kitchen to eat the pizza. John set Marlie down on a chair and quickly realized she was not tall enough. Sam grabbed plates and set them out. Once everything was out, John grabbed Marlie again and set her on his lap. Marlie couldn't take her eyes off of Sam the whole dinner. It made Sam a little uncomfortable, but he was okay with it. He understood this was all new for her. Just as they finished up, Dean walked into the house and went right to his room. John and Sam exchanged looks.

"I'll go talk to him, dad."

"Thanks, Sammy."

John decided this was a good time to get Marlie settled. He went out and grabbed her things and brought them inside up to his room. He then brought her into the bathroom and gave her a bath before changing her into pajamas and getting her ready for bed. Meanwhile, Sam was talking to Dean.

"Dean, it's not so bad. I'll be here to help, and dad seems different with her. And besides, she's adorable. You're going to love her!"

"Sammy, I just can't believe he decided to keep her. He knows nothing about little girls. He can't just send her out to run when he gets mad. It's a lot to take on, and it's all going to fall on me."

"Just give her a chance, Dean. It will all be okay."

"Fine."

Dean heard his dad and sister in the next room over, and decided it was time he meet her. He knocked on the door frame, and walked into the room. John and Marlie both looked over. John couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Marlie, I'm Dean, your big brother."

"Hi, Dean," Marlie said as she leaned into John.

"Those are some cool jammies you have on there," Dean said pointing out her princess pajamas.

Marlie smirked a little and put her finger in her mouth. She liked Dean. He seemed nice and funny. She couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Marlie let a yawn slip, and John decided it was time for her to go to bed. She had had a long couple of days and he was sure she was exhausted.

"Alright, kiddo, let's get you into bed."

"Okay, goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, squirt. I'll see you in the morning."

John and Marlie both smiled at the nickname Dean had called her. John tucked her in, and shut off the light and decided he should go to talk to the boys.

Dean and Sam were in the living talking about Marlie, when John joined them.

"She is a pretty cute kid…"

"Look, boys, Dean, I know you might not be happy with me right now. But I promise you, I'm not going to put this all on you."

"Yeah, dad, it's fine. I guess I was just surprised, and I didn't know how to deal. I'm glad you brought her here. I've always kind of wanted a sister."

"Good, I'm glad. Now even though she doesn't really know what is going on, we need to be sensitive around her. She just lost her mother, and she doesn't really fully understand that she's not coming back. So be careful what you say around her. Myself, and the social worker tried to explain it to her, but just be mindful, around her okay?"

"Yeah, we will."

"I'm going to clean some guns, and then hit the sack, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, dad."

A little while later, Dean and Sam both headed up to bed, both exhausted from the big news they had just received.


	2. Grumpy Gus

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Supernatural characters, just Marlie! Enjoy :)

Grumpy Gus

Marlie- 7

Dean- 26

 _This damn kid is gonna be the death of me._ Dean thought as he tried to calm her down enough to put her to bed.

"Marlie, if you don't get you PJ's on right now, there's gonna be problems."

"No, Dean! I'm not tired!"

"I don't care! It's way past your bedtime. Get your ass to bed, now!"

"NO!"

"Marlie, I'm gonna count to three, if you're not in the bathroom, you're going in time-out."

"NO!"

"One…two…three." Dean goes to grab Marlie…

"No, Dean! I'll go, I'll go!"

Marlie quickly grabbed her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. Dean cracked a beer and sat on the couch waiting for Marlie. He heard the door open and turned to see her put her dirty clothes in her bag. Marlie then climbed into bed and waited for Dean. Dean made his way over to the bed and sat down with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, Dean."

"It's okay, squirt. Just don't make a habit out of it." Dean said with a smirk.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, baby."

SPN

The next morning Dean tried to get Marlie up for school, and it was not going well.

"Marlie, baby, you got to get up."

"No, I'm tired."

Dean chuckled to himself before saying, "Well then maybe you should have gone to bed when I told you to."

Marlie moaned and sunk deeper into the bed.

"Nope, it's time to get up," Dean said as he picked her up and headed to the bathroom.

"No, Dean! I don't wanna go to school."

"Too bad. Now you can either be a big girl and get dressed and brush your teeth by yourself, or I can do it for you."

"I'm not going." Marlie pouted as she crossed her arms and stomped her feet.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Dean said as he started to take her shirt off. However, Marlie was squirming and making it very difficult.

"Marlie, if you don't stop moving, you're gonna be in trouble."

At that point Marlie was down to her underwear and she made a break for it. Dean chased her down, and when he got to her, he grabbed her arm and brought her back into the bathroom

"I'm not messing around here, Marlie. Now stop moving, so I can get you dressed."

"Fine." Marlie huffed as Dean finished getting her dressed.

After getting Marlie dressed they walked out to the kitchen and Dean poured her some cereal.

"I don't want that kind." Marlie said pushing the bowl away from her.

"Well that's the only kind we have, so eat up."

"No."

Dean sighed while rubbing his face with his hand. "Marlie, eat the damn cereal."

"No!"

"Okay, fine. No breakfast. Go brush your teeth." He said as he took the bowl from Marlie.

"No, Dean! I'm hungry!"

"Well, then eat the cereal."

"I don't' want it!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you. It's the cereal, or nothing at all."

Marlie just sighed dramatically and stared at Dean. Dean stared right back until she gave up and with a loud huff headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Marlie came out of the bathroom and Dean had her shoes next to the table.

"Okay, put your shoes on, we gotta go."

"I don't wanna wear those shoes."

"Oh my god, Marlie. I have had enough of this. Put the shoes on, now."

"No!"

"Marlie, if you don't put them on right now, you are going to be in big trouble."

"I don't care."

"Fine, then," Dean picked Marlie up and brought her to bed where he put her shoes on her. "When you get home from school, you're going in time-out, and then going to your room."

With that, they were headed out the door to school.

SPN

Dean rolled into the school parking lot at the end of the day, hoping that Marlie had curbed her attitude for school. He saw her class emerge from the school and he got out to greet her.

"Hey, squirt, how was school?"

"Awful." Marlie stated while looking down and b-lining it to the Impala.

Marlie climbed in the backseat with a huff, and looked out the window. Dean got in the driver's seat and turned around, "what's wrong?"

"You're going to be mad at me…"

"Marlie, what is it?"

"I got in trouble today, I have a letter that you have to sign." Marlie admitted while looking at her lap.

"What did you do?"

"I talked back to the teacher all day, and I pushed another kid on the playground."

"We'll talk at home." Dean said flatly, as he turned around in his seat and drove home.

Marlie hopped out of the car and waited by the door for Dean. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside, "go sit in time-out, I'll tell you when you're done."

Marlie thought it best not to argue so she made her way to the time-out chair.

Dean got a drink from the fridge and then found the letter that Marlie's teacher sent home. He tried to figure out how he was going to deal with her. He knew she was acting so grumpy because she went to bed so late last night. But she still needed to know it wasn't okay to act that way.

After about thirty minutes, Dean called Marlie out of time-out, and told her to go sit on the couch with him.

"Look, Marlie. I know you're tired, and that's making you grumpy, but you can't act this, especially in school. It's disrespectful, I won't tolerate, and you know that dad doesn't. So, it needs to stop. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but you're still going to be punished. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, I have a math worksheet."

"Okay, I want you to go sit at the table and do it, and then when you are finished head to your room. I'll get you for dinner, and then you are going straight to bed once you finish eating. And I don't want any arguments."

"But that's so early! Dean, I won't be tired by then!"

"What did I just say? No arguments?"

"Yes, but De-"

"No buts, go do your homework," Dean ordered as he gave her a little push towards to the table.

SPN

Around 6:00 Dean walked into Marlie's room to get her for dinner. They both walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. There were two plates with silverware and cups and a pepperoni pizza in the middle of them. Dean poured Marlie a glass of milk before grabbing himself a beer and sitting down. Marlie grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it in silence. Dean figured she was mad at him, but he still tried to talk to her.

"Dad is supposed to be back in a couple of days, are you excited to see him?"

Marlie shrugged, "I guess."

"Oh come on, I know you miss him…"

"Yeah."

Dean decided not to push it because he really didn't want her to have a meltdown. They finished eating in silence, and after the dishes were picked up he got her ready for bed.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed, I'll be up when you're done, okay?"

"Do I have to take a shower?"

"Yes, you haven't taken one in a couple of days."

"I don't want to take a shower."

"Marlie, you are already on really thin ice. So, I suggest you go take a shower, now."

"Well will you come with me?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want someone in the bathroom with me!"

"Fine, let's go."

SPN

After what seemed like an hour-long shower, Marlie was in her PJ's and heading to bed.

"Dean, I'm really sorry I was bad today."

"It's alright Marlie, you just gotta listen to me, and keep your emotions in check even when you're tired and grumpy, okay?"

"Okay."

SPN

"Can you read me a story?"

"No, Marlie, you are going to bed."

"But I'm not that tired, and it'll make me go to sleep. Please?!"

"Fine, one story. If you're not asleep after that, you're on your own."

"Okay, can you read _Where the Wild Things Are?"_

"Yes, but only because you're a little monster." Dean said with a smirk.

Marlie giggled as she snuggled into Dean.

After about 5 minutes, Marlie was out cold. _Thank god, the kid needs it._

 **Hey readers! I hope you like these so far! I would appreciate if you all could leave reviews! Thanks for reading, and Happy Tuesday!**


	3. School with Sam

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Supernatural characters! Enjoy :)

School with Sam

Marlie- 12

Sam- 27

Dean- 31

*The siblings are staying at Bobby's. Sam has been homeschooling Marlie. Sam and Dean are looking for new hunts and helping Bobby with some research for another hunter. Marlie is supposed to be in the kitchen doing her homework.

"I'm gonna go check on Marlie," Sam said standing up from his place on the couch, heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pick up some pizzas for dinner." Bobby said as he headed out the door.

SPN

"How's it going in here, Mar?"

"Ummm…good?"

"Marlie, you've barely done anything! What have you been doing?"

"It's too hard! I don't get it."

"Even if I believed you, you should come get me when you don't understand something."

"Why don't you believe me?" Marlie asked sounding kind of hurt.

"Because, you haven't even tried!" Sam retorted, getting annoyed at Marlie.

"Yes I have! You wouldn't know!"

"Marlie, I can tell by your work that you haven't tried."

"Well, this sucks! All I ever do is sit around doing work. You don't even teach me. I have to figure it out all by myself. And it's hard…"

"I explain things to you all the time, and you know it."

"Yeah but not for very long…"

"What are you getting at, Mar?"

"Never mind…"

Marlie got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Marlie, come back here. We're not done talking, and you need to finish your work."

"I have to pee!" Marlie yelled as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Upon hearing a door slam and yelling, Dean makes his way into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"I don't know, we got into a fight, and she stormed off."

"Jesus..." Dean mumbles as he walks off to the bathroom and bangs on the door. "Marlie, get your ass out here."

"I'm peeing!" Marlie yelled from inside the bathroom.

"I don't care, get out here."

Marlie flushes the toilet and opens the door in a huff, running into Dean. "What?" Marlie demanded with a whole lot of attitude.

"First of all, don't slam doors especially when you are a guest. Second, stop arguing with Sam and do your work."

"I'm going to, I had to pee! Jeez, is it illegal to use the bathroom around here?"

Dean leads Marlie back into the kitchen, she sits down and starts her work again, while Sam and Dean watch her.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Marlie sneered at her brothers.

"Alright, that's it," Dean takes Marlie by the arm and leads her upstairs, Sam follows.

"I am sick of your attitude. You can stay in here for the rest of the night."

"What about my work? I thought I _had to finish it_ " Marlie asked

"You can finish it tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time because you're not going to Jamie's." Sam replied.

"What? Why? That's not fair!"

"Of course, it's fair. You're being a brat, and you didn't do your work, so you need to finish it." Dean stepped in.

Marlie huffed as she laid on her bed face down. Her brothers took that as a cue to leave.

SPN

"Where's the little darlin'?" Bobby asked as he put the pizza boxes down on the kitchen table.

"In her room," Sam said absentmindedly as he looked over some news articles online.

"Oh jeez, what did you guys do to her now?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, we didn't do anything. Little miss attitude wouldn't do her work and got mouthy with Sam." Dean defended.

"Well I'm gonna go give her some pizza."

Bobby headed up to Marlie's with a few slices of pizza on a plate, and a glass of milk. Bobby knocked on the door, and waited until he heard a faint "come in," to enter.

"Hey, darlin'"

"Hi, Bobby." Marlie greeted the older man switching to a sitting position on her bed.

"So, what'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do my work and then I argued with Sam and Dean about it…"

"Well, why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I'm just so sick of doing school work! That's the only thing I do when they're around, and I don't get to spend any time with them. They just leave me here to go on hunt's and when they get back, yell at me about my school work until they leave again."

Bobby set down the pizza and milk on her desk, knowing this conversation would require all of his attention. He then went and sat down next to her on the bed. "Well, have you told them you feel this way?"

"No, every time I try to, they cut me off and send me up here."

"And do you have the oh so famous attitude when you talk to them?"

"Well it's so hard not to! They don't ever talk to me normally, so why should I talk to them that way?"

"It's clear they won't talk to you if you're giving them attitude, so why don't you just try without it? Maybe if you do, they won't always yell at you."

"Yeah, I doubt it," Marlie mumbled as she looked away.

Bobby took her head in his hands, "promise me you'll try it. I'll talk to them about all the yelling."

Marlie sighed, but gave in, "alright, I guess I can do that."

"Alright, eat up, and then bring down the dishes and you can talk to them then."

SPN

Bobby walked back into the kitchen and Dean and Sam both looked up, "well I didn't hear any yelling, so I'm guessing she's calmed down?" Dean asked Bobby.

"She's fine you idjits. You know, you guys really need to lighten up on her. All you do is ride her about her school work and you never find time to just hang out with her. She misses you, boys. She might not show the way most would, but she's 12 years old for god's sake. The way she communicates is through attitude."

"Wait, did she really say that stuff to you?" Sam asked with a concerned look on her face.

"In one way or another. She's a good kid. She does all of her work when you boys are on a hunt, I think this acting out is a cry for attention."

"Why can't she just say this stuff to us? We've always made sure she knows she can talk to us." Dean asked Bobby.

"Like I said, she's 12. And she's a damned Winchester, so of course she's not gonna come clean about that stuff. Now, I told her to bring her dishes down when she's done and you boys better talk to her."

"We will, Bobby." Sam assured.

SPN

A little while later, Marlie made her way downstairs and brought her dishes to the sink and washed and dried them before putting them away. She heard her brothers and Bobby talking in the next room over about a potential case. Marlie's heart sank at the thought of her brothers leaving. She quietly made her way closer so she could hear the details.

"It's about four hours from here, so we could leave tomorrow and still get a good amount of stuff done."

"Yeah, that way we can talk to Marlie tonight, and maybe hang out for a bit before she goes to bed."

Marlie took a step back. _Bobby must have talked to them._ She still really wasn't in the mood to talk with them so she went to go back upstairs but a floorboard creaked, which made her presence known.

"Marlie?" Sam called out for her. She had to go in there now, or else they would probably get mad at her again. As she walked in the room she gave a half smile, "hey guys."

Sam, Dean, and Marlie all had no idea what to do. Marlie really didn't want to apologize first, she didn't think she had to. Everyone knows Dean is too stubborn to do so, and Sam was still kind of unsure of how to handle the situation. Fortunately, they had Bobby. "Why don't you come sit, darlin'?"

"Uhh, okay." Marlie made her way to the couch and sat next Dean.

"How was your pizza?" Bobby asked trying to ease the tension.

"It was good, thank you, Bobby."

"No problem, darlin'."

Sam kept his eyes on Marlie, trying to figure out the right thing to say. Finally, after a few minutes he spoke up. "Marlie, I'm sorry for being so hard on you all the time with school. You know how important I think school is, and I guess I got carried away. We don't want you to feel like that's all that matters to us. We've been busy with hunting, and haven't really spent much time with you, and we're sorry. But we want you to know you can talk to us, and tell us you're feeling neglected. Yeah, we shouldn't really have to be told, but sometimes we get pretty sucked in, and it's okay for you to take us back out. You are always our number one priority."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm sorry I've been a brat lately, I just miss you guys, and that seemed to be the easiest way to get your attention. I promise, I'll do better."

"We love you, Mar. Like Sam said, you can always come to us, no matter what, okay? And I'll try to cut back on the yelling," Dean stated with a little smile on his face at the end.

"I don't know if that's possible for you, Dean," Marlie said back with a huge smirk.

"Alright, that's it, you're done," Dean said as he scooped her up and began tickling her. Sam couldn't help but join in.

"Stop…..guys….seriously…..i'm gonna pee my pants!" Marlie tried to get out in between giggles as she was being tickled. They finally let her go, and each went in for a big hug.

"Let's watch a movie, how about that?" Sam offered.

"Sounds good," Marlie said with a smile on her face.

SPN

By the time the movie was finished, Marlie was fast asleep next to Dean. Dean picked her up and put her in bed. He used to love watching her sleep. She always looks so peaceful. After about fifteen minutes, he pushed the hair back from her face and gently kissed her forehead, leaving her to sleep peacefully through the night.

 **Hey guys! Don't forget to leave reviews :)**


	4. First Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any supernatural characters, just Marlie. :)

First Kiss

Marlie- 13

Sam- 28

Dean- 32

Marlie was at the local diner with her best friend Julia. They were there on a double date with Julia's boyfriend, Mike, and his best friend, Eddie. Marlie had never been a date before, and knew that if Sam and Dean were here she wouldn't even be near this place. But luckily, they were on a hunt, and she was staying with Bobby. Marlie was really nervous. Eddie was really cute, and she didn't know how to act around him. She didn't know how to be a "girl." Her whole outfit was from Julia's closet and Julia did her make up.

They were all looking at the menu and Marlie had no idea what to order. She had read in a teen magazine that she shouldn't eat anything heavy, or anything that would be really messy. But that pretty much left a salad, and she did NOT want to eat a salad. She was too much like Dean. She ended up choosing a turkey club sandwich, she figured that would be safe enough. After they all told the waitress what they wanted, the table fell silent. No one really knew what to say to each other. Eddie spoke up to break the silence.

"So, Marlie, are you going to enroll in school here?"

"Probably not, we move around a lot, so I'm homeschooled."

"I've seen you around town a lot though," Mike said, a little confused. Eddie elbowed him before whispering, "dude!"

"What?" Mike asked, "if she moves a lot then why is she always around?"

"It's okay, we always make our way back here to stay with Bobby Singer. And when I don't really wanna stay in a motel for a week, I just stay here with Bobby while my brothers go."

"What about your parents?" Mike asked.

"Um, they both died." Marlie said squirming in her seat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we didn't know," Eddie replied feeling terrible about what his friend had just said.

"It's okay, like you said, you didn't know,"

"So how do you know Julia?" Eddie asked trying to change the subject.

"We met years ago while she was staying with Bobby. I used to live down the road from him, and we would ride our bikes around and go down to the river and play." Julia said finally joining the conversation.

"Oh, that's nice."

The conversation kind of lulled when the food was brought out. They made little small talk until they were done eating. They got the bill and the boys paid up front, and they made their way out of the diner.

"Do you girls want to go to the river with us? We're meeting some more people there." Mike asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Julia exclaimed, looking over to Marlie. Marlie knew she probably shouldn't just because Bobby didn't okay it, and she knows that kind of creatures lurk around at night. But she really liked Eddie, and wanted to seem cool. So, she figured it would be fine, and she would be able to defend herself if anything were to happen. Marlie nodded and they headed to river.

As they were walking, Julia caught up to the boys so she could walk with Mike, and Eddie hung back a little so he could walk with Marlie. Marlie blushed a little when she saw what he was doing.

"So, how long will you be in town for?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, I think my brothers will be back in the next few days, but they'll probably stick around for a little bit. Then depending on where they go next, I might get to stay."

"What do they do?"

 _The dreaded question._ Marlie thought internally. She hated lying to people it always sounded so crazy, but she knew the truth was even crazier. "Um, they're travelling salesmen. They sell car parts to mechanics."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess."

"Haha, yeah it's not very exciting," Marlie said, kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, but it must be cool to travel,"

"It's alright, I've been doing it my whole life. My dad did it as well, so it gets kind of boring sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess it kind of would."

They both looked away, this conversation was not really going anywhere and they both knew it. They walked in silence for a couple minutes and then all of a sudden Eddie did something bold, that surprised them both. He held her hand. Marlie blushed and smiled, while Eddie was silently cursing wondering if that was the right move.

"Um, I'm sorry, you don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to…" Eddie stated with a shaky voice.

"It's okay, I want to," Marlie said with a reassuring smile.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the river. They approached the rest of the group, it was mostly Eddie and Mike's friends but there were a few girls there that Marlie recognized from around town. Eddie went off to talk to some friends and Marlie went to find Julia.

"OMG, Mar! He held your hand!" Julia screeched as Marlie made her way over.

"Julia, keep your voice down!" Marlie hissed, "I don't want him to think I'm crazy!"

"Sorry, but this is too exciting. You're first boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! We just held hands,"

"Well you're on your way to that…"

"Whatever," Marlie said silently hoping Julia was right.

A little later people had started leaving. Marlie had hung out with Eddie some more, and she really hoped they would hang out again. It was getting late and Marlie knew she should head home. She went to say goodbye to Eddie, and he offered to walk her home. They made their way back to the diner to get their bikes and they headed to Bobby's.

SPN

They rolled into driveway and they got off their bikes and Eddie walked Marlie to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight, Marlie. Can I see you again?"

"I had a good time, too. I would like that. Here's my number," Marlie said putting her number into his phone.

When Marlie gave him his phone back, he took the opportunity and he went in for a kiss.

Marlie was taken aback, but she let it happen.

"Wow," she said, as they pulled away.

"Wow is right," Eddie said triumphantly.

"Well, I better go inside, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll call you. Bye, Marlie."

Marlie gave a little smile and wave as she opened the door. What was waiting on other side was not something she expected to see. Standing right in front of her with his arms crossed, was Dean. _Oh, shit._ She thought. _I didn't know he was here? Where is the impala? Oh, man I am toast. Wait, maybe he didn't see it. But he looks pretty pissed._ Marlie struggled internally while she studied Dean.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled.

"What was what?" Marlie decided she would try the innocent route.

"Oh, don't give me that crap! I saw you sucking face with that little punk!"

"Dean, relax. It was just a peck."

"I will not relax; my baby sister was just kissing a boy! You're too young."

"I'm 13! God knows what you were doing with girls at 13!"

"That is beside the point. I'm gonna lock you in a tower until you're 30!"

"Dean, you're being dramatic. It was just a kiss; it's not like we're having sex!"

"SEX?! Who said anything about sex? You shouldn't even know what that is!" That was it for Dean, he was about to lose it. He had to find the kid and beat his ass.

Marlie scoffed, "seriously, Dean? You're being ridiculous, I'm going upstairs."

Dean was in too much shock to try to stop her. _Just wait until Sam hears about this._ Dean thought as he went into the kitchen to get a beer. He walked into the parlor where Bobby was doing some research.

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked.

"I knew she was going on a double date with Julia,"

"What?! How come you didn't stop her?"

"Calm down, ya idjit. She's 13, and I know the boy's daddy. He's harmless."

"Harmless?! He was sucking her face off out there!"

"And what were you doing when you were 13?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, you know what. It doesn't matter. I don't want her to even look at another boy until she's 30."

"Okay, Dean," Bobby said rolling his eyes.

Dean was about to argue more, when he heard the door, and Sam walked in with some food.

"Oh, thank god you're back. Guess what I caught Marlie doing?"

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"She was kissing. A boy!"

"So?" Sam asked.

"So? What do you mean, so?" Dean asked incredulously.

"She's 13, Dean. It's normal for her to be kissing boys."

"What the hell's the matter with you people?!" Dean exclaimed as he stormed off to grab his food.

Sam and Bobby exchanged glances and just shrugged.

SPN

A little while later, Sam made his way upstairs. He had a feeling this was Marlie's first kiss and wanted to see how she was doing. He found her door open but knocked on the frame to let her know of his presence. He smiled when he saw her at her desk doing school work.

Marlie looked over when she heard a knock. She saw it was Sam, and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Sam! I missed you!" She said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, kiddo. I missed you too! How's the school work, coming?"

"It's alright. I do need some help with the math." She admitted.

"Alright, we'll take a look at it tomorrow. Right now, I want you tell me all about your night."

Marlie frowned knowing that Dean told him, although she was relieved he didn't seem as mad as Dean.

"I'm not mad, Mar." Sam tried to reassure her, seeing her frown.

"You want to know everything?" Marlie asked hesitantly.

"Well, maybe not _everything._ But, who is he? What did you do?"

Marlie told Sam about her night, leaving out a few details here and there. She was glad that Sam was being so accepting. She needed it after Dean's freak out.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good first kiss. Just be careful, and just know that if this kid ever hurts you, he has to answer to me and Dean." Sam warned with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks for being cool about this, I'm sure you saw earlier, Dean was not."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. He'll come around, you know how he gets."

Marlie sighed, "I know. It's just really annoying."

Sam chuckled while saying, "believe me, I know."

After a short silence, Sam spoke up, "it's getting late, why don't you get ready for bed."

"Okay, night, Sam. I love you,"

Sam kissed her forehead and then said, "I love you too, Mar." Then headed back downstairs.

SPN

 _Wow, what a day._ Marlie thought as she laid in bed. She couldn't stop smiling as she shut off the lamp by her bed, and snuggled into bed. _I can't wait to kiss him again._

 **Hey guys! Just a note, if you have suggestions for stories, let me know! I would love to hear your ideas. Don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Sick Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Supernatural characters, only Marlie!

Sick Day

Marlie- 5

Dean- 24

John makes an appearance!

The Winchesters were currently at the rental house, John was packing up for a hunt, and Dean made his way to help Marlie get packed. He went into her room, and noticed she was sleeping. _Huh, that's weird, she just took a nap an hour ago._ He walked over to her and went to wake her up, upon doing so he noticed she was really warm. _Uh oh, I hope she's not sick._ Dean reluctantly shook her to wake her up. He heard a slight moan, and then she stirred. She looked up at Dean and looked confused. "Is it morning again, already?!" Dean chuckled, "no squirt, it's still afternoon. You gotta get packed up, we're leaving soon."

"I don't feel good, De" Marlie admitted.

This is what Dean was afraid of. "What doesn't feel good?"

"My tummy and throat," Marlie whined.

Dean felt her forehead, "you feel a little warm, let me go get a thermometer."

Dean sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. On his way back he ran into John. He noticed the thermometer.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" John asked his oldest.

"She feels pretty warm, and she said her stomach and throat hurts…" Dean said not really knowing how his dad was going to react.

"Give me the thing, I'll go check it." John took the thermometer and Dean followed him into his little sister's room.

"Hey princess, you're not feeling good?"

"No, daddy." Marlie said holding her arms up as a signal for him to pick her up.

John picked her up and sat on the bed and placed her in his lap. He stuck the thermometer in her mouth, and they waited. "101.3" John stated.

"What does that mean?" Marlie asked.

"It means, that you have a fever. No trip for you, missy." John answered.

Dean looked at his dad, not knowing what he meant. It wasn't like his dad to miss a hunt for a sick child.

"Will you be alright with Dean while I'm gone, sweetie?"

 _There it is._ Dean thought.

Marlie nodded, she usually stayed with Dean anyway, this wouldn't be too different. Plus, she loved Dean cuddles.

John looked to his son, and Dean nodded giving a nonverbal confirmation.

John laid Marlie back down, "I have to get going, be good for Dean. Take your medicine when he tells you to. I'll be back in a few days."

Marlie nodded, and John kissed her forehead and headed out of the room with Dean.

"You sure you'll be alright with her?"

"Yeah of course, I'm just worried about you hunting by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Dean. If I need to, I'll call Caleb."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Dean said.

"I will, take good care of your sister."

"I will."

SPN

Dean made his way back to Marlie's room. She was asleep again, he decided to let her sleep for a little longer. He'd get her some medicine and soup for a little later. In the meantime, he cracked a beer and watched some TV.

He heard little footsteps coming down the hall, and got up to greet Marlie.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hi, De," Marlie said tiredly.

"Let's get you some soup and medicine, huh?"

"How about just soup."

Dean chuckled, "how about not."

Marlie grimaced as Dean poured some Children's Motrin onto a spoon. He grabbed her some water to help get it down.

"Alright, squirt, open up."

Marlie kept her mouth closed while shaking her head.

"Come on, Mar. You have to take it; it'll make you feel better."

"But it's yucky!"

"I know, but only for a second. I got you some water, and then you can eat some soup. Please, Marlie?"

Marlie sighed, and let Dean pour it in her mouth. She swallowed with a scowl on her face and grabbed for the water and gulped it down.

"Whoa, slow down there, killer." Dean said taking the water from her hands and replacing it with a bowl of soup. They sat at the table while Marlie at the soup. The soup was about halfway gone when she decided she was done.

"Can I be done, now?"

"That's all you're gonna eat?"

"I'm full!" Marlie exclaimed.

"Alright, fine." Dean took the bowl and put it away. He picked Marlie up and brought her to the couch, where they laid down.

"What movie do you wanna watch, squirt?"

"Umm…Lilo and Stitch." She said snuggling in close to Dean.

Dean started the movie, and they cuddled on the couch until the movie was over. By the end, Marlie was complaining about her stomach. "Dean, my tummy really hurts."

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

"I don't know, maybe. But not right now."

Dean chuckled at her comment.

"Wait, never mind, I think I'm gonna puke!"

Dean reacted quickly and carried her into the bathroom just in time. He held back her hair and rubbed circles on her back while the poor little girl gagged over the toilet.

When she was finally done, Dean held her close, and she started crying, "I don't like that, it hurts."

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. Do you feel a little better, though?"

"A little, my tummy doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

"Well good, let's get you washed up, and we'll go lay down again."

Marlie nodded as Dean started a bath, helped her get undressed, and got her cleaned up. Once she was done, he wrapped her in a towel and brought her in her room to put some pajama's on. He then brought her back into the living room where they watched Arthur until Marlie drifted off to sleep.

A little while later, Dean's phone started ringing, he carefully maneuvered Marlie off his chest and he went to grab it off the table. He looked and saw it was his dad. "Hey, dad, how's it going?"

"Good, it was easier than I thought, I'm wrapping things up, and I'll be back later in the day tomorrow. How's Marlie?"

"She's sleeping right now; she threw up earlier today. But she's been fine since. I'm thinking it was just a 24-hour bug."

"Good, give her one more dose of medicine when she wakes up, and make sure she eats something."

"Yeah, dad, I got it."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Give the little monster a kiss for me."

"I will, see ya dad. Be careful."

"I will, bye, son"

Dean hung up the phone and headed in to check on Marlie. It was only 4:30, so he decided to let her sleep a little bit longer.

SPN

Dean woke Marlie up around 5:30 after he made some soup. "Okay kiddo, you gotta take some more medicine and eat some soup and then it's bedtime."

"Do I have to take more medicine?"

"Yes, so don't argue with me."

Marlie resigned with a loud huff, and took the medicine with same scowl on her face. She drank some water, and sat down on Dean's lap to eat the soup.

She was just about the finish the bowl when her stomach turned, and she looked at Dean with a panicked look. Dean knew what that meant and in no time, they were in bathroom, and Marlie was throwing up again. Dean had put her hair up, but he was still rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When she was finally done, she latched onto Dean again, crying. Dean rocked and soothed her, until she had calmed down. He put her on the counter and brushed her teeth. "You good, now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, let's get you changed and into bed."

Marlie let Dean carry her and get her changed once again. She crawled into bed, while Dean grabbed a book to read her. He grabbed _The Rainbow Fish_ and slid in bed next to Marlie. She cuddled into Dean's side, and he started reading.

He didn't even get halfway through when Marlie's breath evened out and he heard soft snores. He closed the book, and gently got out of bed. He went to grab a bucket to put by her bedside.

He walked out to the kitchen to clean up a little, and then decided he would head back to Marlie's room and do some research in there.

At about 11 o'clock he decided to quit for the night. He went to change and then climbed into bed with Marlie. He wanted to be there for her in case she threw up again.

SPN

Marlie made it through the night without throwing up, and when she woke up she was feeling a lot better. She saw that Dean was still sleeping and decided she wouldn't wake him up. She made her way into the living room and turned on TV. She looked through the channels and found SpongeBob and decided she would watch it.

A little while later, Dean emerged from the hallway and saw Marlie was on the couch watching TV. He laughed a little at the show she picked. He made himself known by clearing his throat. Marlie heard it and turned and ran to him. "Hi, Deany! You looked really sleepy this morning, so I didn't wake you up. Sorry, but I didn't do anything I'm not supposed to. I just sat here and watched TV."

"It's okay, kiddo. I'm glad you let me sleep. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel all better!"

"Alright, well let's check your temperature."

Dean went and grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in Marlie's mouth and they waited until they heard the beep. "99.2. Not the best, but I'll take it."

"So I'm all better?!"

"Not yet, it's still not the ideal temp. I want you take it easy again today."

"Aww, come on, Dean! I wanted to play on the playground today!"

"Sorry, kiddo. I want to make sure you're all better. Maybe tomorrow you can."

Marlie sighed, but nodded at Dean. Dean got her some cereal and they ate in front of the TV watching the next episode of SpongeBob. Dean chuckled every once in a while, forgetting that he actually thought the show was funny. He also smiled whenever Marlie would giggle, knowing that she didn't really understand what was going on.

SPN

Dean had ordered pizza for lunch, but warmed up some soup for Marlie in case her stomach was still upset. When it came, he got Marlie off the couch and they ate at the table. "How are you feeling, squirt?"

"Good, my tummy doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well that's good. Daddy is gonna be home tonight."

"Really?! I miss him!"

"Haha, yes he is. He should be home by dinner."

"Yay!" Marlie exclaimed as she got down from her chair and started running around the kitchen.

Dean stood up and scooped her up and put her down on the couch. "No running in the house, squirt. And you still need to take it easy, okay?"

Marlie pouted a little, before turning her attention back to the TV.

Dean went back into the kitchen to clean up. Once he finished he decided to look for some new hunts.

SPN

At about 5 o'clock John pulled into their driveway. He opened the door and put his stuff down. He walked into the living room to find Marlie and Dean cuddled up together on the couch. He smiled to himself. He loved that Dean was so good with her, especially considering how he reacted when she first came into their lives.

He walked into the room further, and once Marlie noticed him, she jumped off Dean's lap and ran full force at her father. He picked her up and hugged her close.

"I missed you, daddy!"

"I miss you too, princess. How are you feeling?"

"All better! Dean took good care of me!"

"I guess he did. Since you're feeling better, let's go out to eat tonight, huh?"

"Yayy!"

"Alright, go get your shoes on."

Marlie ran off to get her shoes. Dean moved over to his father to ask about the hunt.

"So how was the hunt?"

"Easy, simple salt and burn. Did you find anything new?"

"I've been looking, I haven't found anything around here."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm thinking it might be time to pack up and move on. We'll pack up tomorrow morning and hit the road in the afternoon."

Before Dean could reply, Marlie came back in with her shoes on the wrong feet. Both John and Dean laughed when they saw.

"What's so funny?" Marlie asked.

"Your shoes are on the wrong feet, kiddo." Dean answered still laughing.

"Aw man! I thought I got everything right! I tied them though!"

John chuckled as he praised her for that part. "Good job, honey. Let me help you fix them."

"No, no. I got it." Marlie walked over to sit in a chair and she untied the laces, switched the shoes onto the right feet, and then tried tying them again. She couldn't get it right time and got pretty frustrated. "I did it just a minute ago!"

Dean stepped in to help her. "It's alright, Mar. Just remember 'over, under, around the tree, through the loop, pull and see.'" Dean recited the rhyme as he tied one of her shoes. "Now you try the other one."

Marlie said the rhyme and tied her shoes. "I did it! I did it!"

John walked over and picked her up. "Good job, baby! Now let's go get something to eat."


	6. Back to School

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Supernatural characters! :)

Back to School

Marlie- 15

Sam- 30

Dean- 34

The siblings had moved into the Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Marlie was currently in her bathroom getting ready for school. Her brothers thought since this was more permanent that she could go to public school. Marlie was excited to be going to school, but was also very nervous. She really wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't really know how to make friends. She was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of Dean yelling. "Marlie, let's go!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She went into her room and grabbed her backpack and then made her way out to the main room where her brothers were. "Okay, let's go."

"What the hell are those?" Dean asked looking at Marlie's jeans.

"What?" Marlie asked disbelievingly.

"I just gave you money to buy new clothes!"

"These are new!"

"They're full of holes!"

"Oh my god, can we just go?" Marlie said losing her patience.

They all made their way to impala as Dean grumbled, "Jesus, I can't even send you shopping by yourself…"

SPN

They pulled up to the school and Dean parked the impala.

"Can Sam just come in?" Marlie asked.

"What? Why?" Dean demanded.

"You're kind of embarrassing, De."

"Oh, I'll show you embarrassing…Get out of the car!"

Marlie rolled her eyes, _great._ She thought as she got out, Sam squeezed her shoulder from some reassurance. Marlie smiled, grateful one of her brothers was sane.

Sam and Dean took care of all the paperwork and the guidance counselor got her enrolled in all the right classes.

They stepped out into the hallway to say goodbye. Dean gave Marlie a huge hug and kiss before saying, "Have a good day, make good choices, we love you!"

Marlie was mortified and looked at Sam for some help. "Sorry, Mar. Have a good day."

Marlie rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway trying to find her homeroom. She took a seat in the middle of the classroom. To her left was a girl named April.

"Hey! I'm April, you must be new!"

"I'm Marlie. This is my first day."

"Welcome! When did you move here?"

"We moved in about two weeks ago, but we had to go on a trip for my brothers' work."

"Oh, cool! Where in town do you live?"

"We live about 15 minutes outside of town." Marlie said not really knowing if people knew about the bunker or if she should say anything about it.

"So what other classes do you have?"

Marlie showed April her schedule and found out they have most classes together. April seemed nice enough, so Marlie was relieved to know her.

SPN

Marlie met up with April for lunch. April led her to a table with some other boys and girls. The boys had lettermen jackets on and all the girls had nice clothes and makeup on. _Uh oh._ Marlie thought. _These must be the popular kids._ Marlie really wasn't trying to stand out, and from what she'd seen in the movies, the popular kids were usually mean.

"Everyone, this is Marlie. She's new." April introduced.

Marlie gave a shy wave and a little smile as she sat down next to April.

"Hey, I'm Margaret."

"Sup. Robbie." The boy said with a nod.

"I'm Caroline."

"Hey, I'm Mark." He greeted with flashing a smile.

 _Wow,_ Marlie thought.

Marlie blushed and looked down as he looked her over. She wasn't really sure how to respond, the only boy she's ever really talked to was Eddie, and that was two years ago, and it barely counts.

Marlie found herself listening to the others talk throughout lunch. She couldn't really contribute much to the conversation since she just got there. Every once in a while, she would catch Mark looking at her. She was beginning to wonder if she had food in her teeth.

The bell rang and everyone got up to head to class. Mark walked next to Marlie, "where are you headed now?"

"English," Marlie squeaked out, she did not expect him to talk to her.

"With Holmes?"

"Yeah,"

"Me too." He said with that same gorgeous smile.

 _Oh my god, he is so hot._ Marlie thought to herself. She looked up at him and smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Mark pointed to the desk next to his, suggesting she sit there. Marlie smiled and sat down.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Mark asked.

"It's alright, I actually haven't really been anywhere but my house."

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we." He replied with a smirk.

Marlie smiled as the teacher began class. She kept sneaking glances at him throughout the whole class. She had a feeling he was doing the same.

The bell rang, and they headed to their next class. They quickly figured out they were going in opposite directions. "I'll see you around, Winchester."

Marlie waved, and turned on her heel. She smiled to herself as she walked into Algebra. She saw April in the back and went to sit next to her.

"Oh my god, Marlie! The whole school is talking about you and Mark!"

"What?"

"Mark is like _the_ hottest sophomore. Even juniors and seniors want to date him!"

Marlie smiled a little, then it quickly faded. _What would he want with me?_ She thought to herself.

"We just talked before class! I don't know what people are talking about."

"Word travels fast, everyone is saying you guys were flirting BIG time."

"I'm not sure about that…"

Marlie was cut off by teacher starting the lesson. She couldn't focus the whole class. All she could think about was that smile, and what everyone was saying about them.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. April and Marlie made their way to the front of the school where they met up with other kids from lunch. Marlie was a little disappointed when she didn't Mark anywhere. _Oh well, he must have left already._

"There's a party in the woods tonight, are you guys coming?" Caroline asked the group. Everyone nodded and said yes, and then they all looked at Marlie. Marlie had noticed that Mark joined the group in the back. They made eye contact, and Marlie knew he would be there, and she really wanted to go. But there was no way Sam and Dean would let her go.

"Um, I'm not sure, I think my brothers want me home tonight."

"That's okay, there's another party this weekend!" April said, saving Marlie. Marlie gave April a grateful nod, and noticed the impala pulling in.

"I better go, my ride is here. It was nice to meet you all." Marlie said to the group.

She made her way over to the impala, and hopped in the backseat. Both her brothers turned in their seats to ask how her day went.

"It was fine." Marlie said not really having anything exciting to share.

"Just fine?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"We saw you talking with those kids. Are they nice?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, stay away from those jocks. They're only after one thing." Dean warned.

Marlie rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Dean took that as a signal to head home.

When they got there, Marlie didn't wait for her brothers and just walked in and went to her room. She was too excited about Mark, she knew she couldn't hide it from her brothers any longer, and she really didn't feel like being grilled about it.

SPN

A little later Sam knocked on Marlie's door.

"Come in!"

Sam opened the door and smiled at this little sister doing homework. "So how was your first day, really?" He asked knowing that she wouldn't say much in front of Dean. So, he figured there was more to it than what she said in the car.

"I told you, it was fine."

"Marlie."

"Sammy."

Sam scoffed at that name. "Did something happen?"

"No, it was good, I made some friends, I like my classes. Happy?"

"Only if you are…"

"Yes, Sam. I'm good."

"Okay, good. Dinner's here, come eat."

Marlie followed Sam out into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and put some food on it, and went to the table where Dean and Cas were talking.

"Hey, Cas." Marlie greeted with a smile. She liked Cas, he was good for her brothers.

"Hello, Marlie. How was your first day of school?"

"It was good. I've got a lot of homework already though." Marlie frowned as she stuck a fry in her mouth.

Cas gave a sympathetic a smile and turned back to Dean to continue their conversation.

Marlie finished up eating quickly so she could get back to her homework. She walked back to her room after clearing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

She sat down at her desk and checked her phone. She had a text from a number she didn't recognize.

 **Hey Marlie, it's Mark. April gave me your number. I just wanted to say, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I wish you were here at the party. Have a good night!**

Marlie didn't know what to say. He was the last person she expected a text from. She smiled as she thought of a response.

 **Hey Mark, I wish I could have gone as well. I hope you are having fun. See you tomorrow** **J**

 _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have sent the smiley face._ Marlie silently cursed herself. She took out another assignment to work on and was interrupted by a ding.

 **I can think one of one thing that would this party better…**

 _Whoa. What do I even say to that?_ Marlie thought as she contemplated what to say back.

 **Oh? And what's that?**

 _Cute._ Marlie smiled feeling really happy with her response.

 **Why you, of course!**

Marlie was swooning. This is something she could get used too.

 **Well, I'm flattered.**

 _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I should be playing hard to get._

 **Well, Winchester. I'll let you get back to your night. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

Marlie smiled but decided not to respond.

SPN

Marlie had finished her homework and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. It was 10:30 and she knew her brothers would be in to tell her to go to bed soon.

About five minutes later, they both walked in and saw she was lying in bed on her phone. "Put that away, you need to go to bed." Sam said channeling his inner dad.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Marlie said, annoyed that they still treated her like a little kid.

"Did you get all your homework done?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam." Marlie replied flatly.

Sam smiled, "good."

"Alright, squirt. Goodnight, I'm glad you had a good first day."

"Thanks, Dean." Marlie said, smiling up at her brother.

Sam and Dean flipped the light switch and closed the door after muttering one last "goodnight."

Marlie rolled on her side smiling and thinking, _I like this place._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm thinking there will probably other parts to this. I like Mark and I want to write more about them haha. It probably won't be the next chapter, but definitely soon. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	7. Ouija

I don't own any Supernatural characters! :)

Ouija

Riley- 16

Sam- 31

Dean- 35

Sam and Dean were on a hunt about an hour from the bunker. Marlie was alone for the night, so she decided to hang out with her friends. April, Caroline, Robbie, Margaret, and boyfriend Mark wanted to go to the school one night and use a Ouija board. There was a local legend that a student was sleeping with a teacher, and word got out, so he killed her. They say he killed her in the boiler room, and her remains are still there. Marlie knew it wasn't good idea. In fact, Sam and Dean would kill her if they ever found it she used a Ouija board for recreation. But her friends were gonna do it, and she figured she could protect them if she was there. So, she decided to go with them.

They wanted to wait until late at night, so they were all hanging out at Caroline's exchanging ghost stories. Marlie had to keep from laughing, she knew most of them were fake. So, she decided to tell them about one of the times her brothers fought a ghost.

She told them about the ghost bully that her brothers fought at one of their old high schools in hopes that it might scare them enough so they wouldn't use the Ouija board. She left out the part about her brothers fighting it, of course. None of them were scared; they all thought she was lying. _Figures._ Marlie thought.

At 11 o'clock they headed to the school. Marlie made sure she had a gun with some salt rounds, but it was hard to conceal so that's all she brought. She wanted to bring salt and some iron, but she knew couldn't.

 _Oh man, Sam and Dean are kill me._ That's all Marlie thought as they made their way through the school, and decided to set up in the gym. The boys wanted to do it in the boiler room, but luckily the other girls were too scared. They set up the candles and the board, and all got in a circle. Marlie was so nervous.

Robbie was leading it, "spirit, are you here?"

The planchette started to move towards yes. People started freaking out. Marlie was past freaking out.

"What is your name?"

The planchette moved over S-A-R-A

"Holy shit, that's the name of the girl who was killed!" Margaret said.

"Maybe we should stop." Marlie offered

"No! Are you kidding?" Robbie said before he kept going. "Were you murdered here?"

The planchette moved to yes.

All of a sudden it got cold. _Uh oh._ Marlie thought.

"Did it just get really cold in here?" April asked.

"Oh my god, I can see your breath!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should probably stop. Say goodbye, Robbie." Marlie demanded.

"No way, this is just getting good."

Marlie was getting pissed. The spirit was here, and they were screwed.

"Where is your body?" Robbie asked.

It moved once again over B-E-H-I-N-D-U.

They all looked behind Robbie and saw a bloody teenage girl, and it advanced. Marlie grabbed her gun and shot it. It disappeared.

"What the hell was that, Marlie?" Mark asked as they all looked at her disbelievingly.

"I'll explain later, but we need to get out of here."

They all obeyed and followed Marlie to kitchen. Marlie searched for salt. She finally found some and laid it over the doors and windows and made a circle for everyone to stand in.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"I don't have time to explain. Just _please_ stay inside this circle. I will explain everything later, but if you want to stay alive, stay in this circle."

Everyone was too scared to argue. Marlie headed out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mark asked, concerned.

"I'm going to find more supplies."

"You can't go by yourself, whatever that was, you could get hurt." He argued.

"I promise, I'll be okay. Just stay here." With that, Marlie left with her gun raised. She had brought some salt in case she ended up in a jam. She didn't want to leave her friends for too long so she quickly looked for some iron around the school.

She went to the maintenance closet and found some tools that looked like iron. She grabbed them and made her way back to the kitchen. She was stopped short by the girl.

"Help," the ghost said. It caught Marlie off guard, but she quickly shook her thoughts and shot another salt round at it, it disappeared and she ran into the kitchen. She was relieved to see everyone inside the salt.

"Here, if she comes near you, hit her with this, but she shouldn't be able to get past the salt." Marlie said handing out the tools. They all looked at her like she was nuts. "Just trust me, okay?"

Marlie knew she needed to call Dean. They wouldn't be able to stop her until they found the body and burned it. Marlie knew she couldn't do it on her own. She stepped aside to call him.

"Hey, squirt, what's up?"

"Look, Dean. You're gonna be pissed and you're gonna wanna yell. But promise me you won't right now. I really don't have time."

"What did you do?" He asked growing concerned.

"It doesn't matter right now, but I'm at the school with some friends, and there's a ghost after us. We're in the kitchen and everyone's in a salt circle, and I have my gun, but I can't find her bones by myself."

"WHAT THE HELL, MARLIE?"

"Dean, I said no yelling!"

"We'll be there in an hour. Get your ass in the circle with them, and DO NOT move." Dean ordered.

Marlie walked back over to her friends and inside the circle. "Okay, my brothers will be here in an hour, they'll help us."

"An hour? She'll get us by then!" Caroline cried.

"We'll be okay, she can't pass the salt, and I put salt in front of the doors and windows. And I have my gun, and we have the tools."

"So, will you tell us what's going on now?" Mark asked.

Marlie sighed, "yeah, I guess we've got time."

SPN

Marlie told them everything. About the monsters and how her family hunts them. When she was finally done, they all stared at her like she had six heads. "I know it's a lot, and you don't have to believe me, but then how do you explain Sara."

"So, if Sara is a ghost, why can we see her?" Robbie asked.

"Well she's still tied to Earth because her remains were never found in the boiler room. The longer spirits are tied to Earth, the more violent and dangerous they become. So she's able to appear as she was when she was alive, in this case, when she was killed. That's why she's bloody."

"And, salt and iron protect us from them?" April asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda like their kryptonite." Marlie answered.

"So how do you get rid of it?" Mark asked.

"You have to destroy whatever is keeping on Earth. It's usually salting and burning the bones. Sometimes when the person was cremated, you have to find an object that they are tied too. Hopefully her bones are actually in the boiler room."

"And your brothers are gonna do that?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, they're really good at it. They've been doing it since they were teenagers."

"Do you hunt?" Robbie asked.

"Not really, no. Sometimes I go with my brothers, but they don't want me to hunt, it's too dangerous. So, I get left behind in the motel. But they teach me stuff, so if anything, ever happens, like this, I'll be prepared. That's why I really didn't want to use the Ouija board in the first place."

"Well, I really wish we had listened to you." April admitted.

Marlie smiled, but was interrupted by the sound of banging doors. They all looked over and saw Sara standing outside the door with the door open. "Help, me." She said. She walked closer to the door, but stopped at the salt. Marlie visibly relaxed when she saw she couldn't cross. _Where are you Dean?_ Marlie thought to herself.

As if on cue, Dean and Sam came around the corner and swung a crowbar making her disappear. They ran over to the kids, and each scooped Marlie into a quick, tight hug.

"Okay, we're gonna get you guys out of here, and you have some serious explaining to do."

They made their way out of the school, having to stop twice to fend the ghost off. They finally made it out, and Sam and Dean made them sit at a nearby picnic table and tell them what happened.

"Shouldn't we like, get out of here or something?" Robbie asked.

"It shouldn't be able to leave the school, you're fine." Dean said flatly.

Sam and Dean looked at Marlie expectantly. Marlie sighed and told them the story.

Sam and Dean got more and more pissed as the story went on, and Marlie knew she was toast.

"So you used a Ouija board, when you knew there was a good possibility a spirit would actually come?" Dean asked incredulously.

Marlie gulped, and nodded her head.

"What were you thinking? How could you be so stupid?" This time it was Sam. There were very few times when Sam raised his voice like that at Marlie, and Marlie hated it every single time.

"I'm sorry, but I knew they were going to do it with or without me, and I didn't want them to get hurt, so I figured if anything happened, I would be able to help."

Dean just shook his head. "So tell us about the ghost."

Marlie knew this was just the start of the yelling, but she knew Dean and Sam wanted to get rid of the ghost, so they would wait until after.

"She was killed as a student here 30 years ago, they never found her remains, but it's supposedly in the boiler room. She was sleeping with a teacher, and he killed her. But there's something I don't understand, she keeps saying 'help'. She didn't seem that angry, it looked like she actually needed help…"

"Yeah, well, regardless, she needs to go." Dean snapped.

"Yeah, I know, I was just saying…" Marlie defended.

"Okay, well we're gonna go find her bones." Sam said.

"All of you, stay put. Marlie, there's more salt rounds in the car, load up just in case." Dean ordered.

Marlie nodded and headed towards the trunk of the impala as Sam and Dean made their way inside. Her friends followed her to the impala and gasped as they saw the arsenal in the trunk.

"Whoa," Robbie gawked.

"That's all stuff you use to kill monsters?" Caroline asked.

"Yup." Marlie said popping the 'p'.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble, Mar. Your brothers looked pissed." April said sadly.

"It's okay," Marlie shrugged, "they'll get over it pretty fast. But I'll probably be grounded until I'm 30…" She finished with a smirk.

"Is it weird, having a relationship with your brothers like that?" Mark asked.

"Not really, I mean sometimes it sucks because when I want them to be my brothers, they have to be parental. But they are like my brothers most of the time. It's been this way most of my life, so I guess I'm just used to it." Marlie replied.

"Does it ever scare you? Knowing what's out there?" Margaret asked.

"All the time, haha…But I know, for the most part, how to protect myself, so I guess that's reassuring."

"I think it's cool." April said.

Everyone laughed a little at April's comment.

SPN

A little while later, Sam and Dean emerged from the school. All the kids stood up expectantly.

"It's all taken care of. She's gone, now." Dean reported.

They all relaxed except for Marlie. She couldn't, knowing what was coming for her now.

"Listen, you guys can't go telling people what happened here tonight. Just keep your mouths' shut and don't do anything like this ever again." Dean warned.

They all nodded furiously, waiting to be told what to do.

"It's late, you guys should head home now" Sam said.

They all said their goodbyes to Marlie and got into the car and headed home. Oh, how Marlie longed to be in that car with them. She was ripped out of her thoughts by her brothers clearing their throats. She slowly turned around to face them. They both looked pissed.

"Let's go." Dean said darkly.

Marlie obeyed and got in the impala. It was a quiet ride back to the bunker. She hated it, she would rather have them yelling at her.

They walked inside and Marlie was gonna try to make a break to her room. She was stopped by Dean grabbing her arm. "Oh no you don't." He said as he led her to the table and sat her down.

Marlie looked at her brothers, waiting for them to speak. She was getting uncomfortable, and wanted so badly to look down, but knew that would make Dean even more pissed. Finally, Dean spoke up.

"Seriously, Marlie. What the hell were you thinking? Wait, no you weren't thinking. Otherwise, that never would have happened. You know better to do something to utterly stupid."

"I told you, they were gonna do it anyway, and I didn't want them to get hurt." Marlie tried.

"It doesn't matter. You knew what was going to happen, you should have called us."

"You were on a hunt, and I had my gun, I kept us safe until you got there!"

"I don't care! You put yourself and others in danger. You're lucky we had just finished our hunt, or else you would have put even more people in danger."

Marlie started to tear up at that comment. Sam noticed and decided to step in.

"Dean, that's enough, you don't have to make her feel worse than she already does. But, Marlie, I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than this."

Marlie was now crying. She hated disappointing her brothers. She knew she had, but hearing them say it made it so much worse.

"It's late, go to bed. We'll finish talking in the morning." Dean said, halting their conversation.

Marlie nodded and headed off to bed. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth, then climbed into bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

SPN

The next morning, she woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. _What the hell?_ She thought. She wandered out into the main room still in her pajamas. Sam, Dean, and Cas were all sitting around the table.

"Morning, Mar," Sam greeted, "there's food in the kitchen."

Marlie nodded and went in to make herself a plate. She walked back out and sat down next to Sam. Their conversation had stopped, and they all looked at her. This really annoyed Marlie. But she knew better than to say anything, because she didn't want to get herself in more trouble.

She hated all this suspense. She just wanted to know her punishment, and get on with things.

She got up to clear her plate, and Dean finally spoke up. "Once you take care of that, go to your room. We'll be in a little while."

Marlie nodded and headed off.

She made her way to her room and sat at her desk. She hated waiting. She took out some homework, knowing that please Sam, a little.

A little while later, Sam and Dean, walked in. Dean sat on the bed and Sam leaned against her bureau. Sam was the first to speak up. "I think you know we're mad and disappointed…"

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear last night." Marlie said with a hint of attitude.

Dean glared, and spoke up, "We don't really have much else to say, so you're grounded. For two months. School, and straight home. You'll be coming with us on the weekends to hunt. No TV, no laptop, no phone unless you're alone."

"Two months?! And what about school work? I need my laptop for that."

"You can use the desktop, supervised." Sam said.

Marlie looked away and rolled her eyes. _This is so unfair._

"If you argue anymore, we'll keep adding on the months. This was incredibly stupid and dangerous, and you know that."

"Yeah, whatever." Marlie said turning back to her homework.

Sam and Dean took that as a cue to leave, grabbing her phone and laptop before, of course. Once they shut the door, Marlie moved to lay on her bed.

 _This is gonna be a long two months…_

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but this one is a little longer than usual! Enjoy :)**


	8. Sneaking Out

I don't own any Supernatural characters!

* * *

Sneaking Out

Marlie- 16

Sam- 31

Dean- 35

* * *

It had been a couple months since the Ouija incident, and even though she wasn't grounded anymore, Sam and Dean still didn't let Marlie go anywhere past dark.

Sam and Dean were on a hunt, and they had Cas with them for some help. They left on a Thursday and were supposed to be back on Saturday. Sam and Dean would call and check in with Marlie, and if they weren't convinced she was home, they would send Cas to check.

It was Friday night and one of the kids in Marlie's class was throwing a party. Everyone was gonna be there, and she figured since Sam and Dean were gone so she could get away with it. The only thing was if they sent Cas back to check on her, and she wasn't there she would be screwed.

She decided that when they called to check in, she would make them think she was gone. So, they would send Cas back, see that she was there, and they wouldn't bother for the rest of the night.

SPN

It was around 8 o'clock when Dean called. Marlie answered the phone, "Hey, Dean. How's it going?"

"Good, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I'm just watching a movie." Marlie said, trying her best to not sound convincing.

"Oh, really?" Dean asked not believing her, "what movie?"

"Um…21 Jump Street?"

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"Dean, I'm watching 21 Jump Street."

"Okay…" Dean said not believing a word she was saying. "Well, we're closing in on the thing, we'll probably be home tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon. I'll call you tomorrow. Don't leave the bunker."

"I won't. Please be careful!"

"We will, be good, squirt. Love you."

"Love you, too."

 _Cas is definitely paying a visit tonight._ Marlie thought as she skipped off to go get ready.

SPN

Marlie was right, around 9 o'clock Cas popped up behind her in the bathroom.

"Jesus, Cas! You scared the shit out of me! You can't just pop up behind me! In the bathroom, especially, what if I was naked?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I knew you weren't naked, that's why I came in."

"Well, whatever. I'm assuming you're here because Dean didn't think I was."

"No, he thought you were lying. Now that I know you are not, I will go. Have a good night Marlie."

"Thanks, Cas. You too, bye!"

With that, Cas was gone. Marlie finished getting ready, putting make up on, and finding the perfect outfit. April had let her borrow some clothes, because she really didn't have any party clothes. As soon as she was done, she called Mark to tell him to come pick her up.

SPN

They arrived at the party, and they found their group of friends. Everyone was drinking, but Marlie had decided to take it slow, in case Sam or Dean called her, or she needed to leave.

A little later, someone took out a joint. Marlie was intrigued. She had never smoked weed before, but also kind of wanted to try it. Sam and Dean always told her to stay away from drugs, and they would be pretty pissed if they found out. But Marlie decided it was worth the risk. She was sitting in a circle with some other kids from classes at school. They passed the joint and when it got to Marlie, she grabbed it, put it to her lips, inhaled a little too hard, and immediately started coughing. _This is not as fun as people make it out to be._ Marlie was a little embarrassed, but the girl next to her reassured her that it happens to all beginners. Marlie smiled, back and decided she would try again.

Three drags later, she was feeling it. She got up and made her way back to her friends.

"My head feels funny," Marlie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Haha, are you high?" Robbie asked, clearly amused.

Marlie just giggled.

"Yup" Robbie said as he laughed a little.

"When did you smoke?" April asked.

"Just now, some kids in my class offered. This is amazing. I've never felt so good in my life!" Marlie exclaimed.

They all laughed at her, and let her keep going.

Marlie just kept giggling and giggling, about literally everything. Whatever she said, whatever her friends said, she would laugh.

A little while later they were all sitting together in the living room.

"Do you guys ever wonder why an orange is an orange, but a grape is a grape? Like why isn't it called purple?" Marlie asked.

"Haha, what?" Margaret asked.

"You don't think about why things are named what they are? Like who decided that a pen was called a pen. Where do you get that kind of power?"

"Hahhaha, Marlie, you are too high right now." April said laughing.

Marlie frowned that everyone was laughing at her, then forget what she was frowning about and started laughing again.

SPN

A few hours later, Marlie was coming down from her high and got really tired. She looked at her watch and saw it was one in the morning. Most people had either left, or had fallen asleep. Her friends had planned on staying there, but Marlie wanted to go home in case her brothers got there earlier than they said they would.

Marlie looked around for Mark, thinking she was good enough to drive, but she found him passed out on the couch. She really didn't want to wake him up, so she decided to walk back to the bunker. It wasn't too far, and she had her knife, and thought it would be fine.

Marlie started the walk back home around 1:15, she took her time, it was a clear night, and she loved looking at the stars. There was something peaceful about walking under the stars, if you forget about the things lurking that could kill you, but Marlie had gotten used to pushing that out of her mind.

She made it back to the bunker around 2:30, she was shocked to see the impala parked in the garage. _Oh, shit. Why me?_ Marlie thought looking up. She thought that maybe they would be in bed, and they didn't know she was gone. But she knew that was highly unlikely. The first thing they do when they get back is check on Marlie.

Marlie braced herself for what was coming as she stepped inside and made her way to the main room. She was greeted by three angry men staring at her with their arms crossed.

Marlie tried to lighten the mood with a joke, "what are you guys so upset about?" But that just seemed to make them angrier.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded.

"I went out for a walk?" Marlie said trying to be cute.

"Cut the shit, Marlie." Dean snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I was at a friend's house."

"And you came back at 2 in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was gonna come back earlier but we were watching a movie, and I lost track of time."

"Right, and why did you even go over in the first place? You were told not to leave." Dean asked getting even more pissed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, they picked me up, and they were gonna drop me off again."

"So, did you decide this before or after Cas stopped by."

"Well, before but why does it matter, he didn't ask me what I was doing the rest of the night, I didn't lie to him!"

"You lied by omission. And you did lie to me! I told you not leave and you did!"

"What are you even doing home? You said you weren't gonna be home until tomorrow afternoon!"

"Not that we need to explain ourselves to you, but we finished earlier than we planned and decided to drive through the night."

Marlie rolled her eyes. She knew she was totally in the wrong, but she was a Winchester, she had to put up a fight.

Sam spoke up, "Marlie, imagine how we felt when we came home, and we couldn't find you anywhere. We were worried."

Marlie looked down, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys would be here."

Dean scoffed disbelievingly, "I can't believe you're still gonna stand there and lie to our faces."

"What are you talking about?" Marlie asked.

"We know that 'friend's house,' was a party."

Marlie's face completely changed. She knew she was screwed. There was no use lying anymore.

"Okay, fine. It was a party, and yes I went, but you guys never would have let me go! You never let me go to anything like that! You claim you're trying to let me live a 'normal' life, but you don't let me do normal teenage things! You can't protect me forever, so you might as well get used to it."

"Marlie, we don't let you go to those things for a reason. It's dangerous, you know what could be out there, and you're even more unprepared if you're drunk." Sam tried to reason.

"Yeah, what _could_ be out there," Marlie emphasized the could. "I'm not gonna spend my whole life being scared of the 'monsters in the dark'. You of all people should know what I'm talking about, Sam."

"No, no, you don't get to do that to Sam." Dean stepped in. "This is all on you. You disobeyed is. You're just a kid, Marlie, it's our job to protect you. And you know what? You're right. We won't be able to protect you for forever. But I'll be damned if we don't do everything to protect you while we can."

Marlie huffed with annoyance before going off again.

"I know that I'm wrong for disobeying you, and you can punish me for that, I don't care. But you guys are way too protective. It's not fair that I have all these restrictions just because we know what's out there. People ask me all the time why I have to be home before dark, or why I can't go to their house for a sleepover? I'm sick of lying to people."

"You know you can't tell them the truth."

"I know that, but they wouldn't ask those questions if I could do those things."

"Marlie, we have those rules for good reasons, reasons that you know. I'm not gonna keep having this conversation with you." Dean said trying to end the conversation.

"Well they're stupid. Stupid rules, and stupid reasons. I can defend myself, and others. Why don't you trust me?"

"We do trust you, Mar. We don't trust the ghosts and demons and creatures that are out to get our family." Sam said calmly trying to explain to Marlie.

"It's just not fair." Marlie sighed in defeat.

"Well, life's not fair." Dean snapped.

Marlie shook her head and opened to her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sam who knew Marlie was gonna say something that would get her in even more trouble.

"Okay that's enough, both of you. Marlie, we will try to be more understanding, and reconsider some rules. But you were still wrong to go behind our backs tonight."

"Sam, I am not reconsidering any rules…" Dean protested.

"Yes, WE are." Sam told Dean.

"I know I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"We know you are, but you're still grounded." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured. Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah, goodnight." Sam said giving her a hug.

Marlie walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. "I really am sorry, Dean. Please don't be mad at me." Marlie apologized with big puppy dog eyes.

Dean could never stay mad at her, especially when she looked at him like that.

"I know you're sorry. I'm not mad. Goodnight, squirt."

Marlie smiled at Dean's admission, "night, De."

Marlie walked off towards her room to get ready for bed.

 _At least they didn't found out about the weed…_ Marlie thought as she shut off her light and went to sleep.


	9. Let's Go to the Zoo

Still don't own any Supernatural characters :)

* * *

Let's Go to the Zoo

Marlie- 4

Dean- 23

* * *

It had been a few months since Sam had left, and although Marlie wasn't that affected by it, Dean was. It was hard for Dean, and John had been even more of a grump. Marlie didn't understand why her dad had been so on edge, and Dean could tell it had been bothering her. So, he decided while his Dad was gone, they would do something fun.

SPN

Marlie was still sleeping, so Dean made his way over to her bed. "Hey, squirt, wake up." He said shaking her gently.

Marlie sat up rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. "Why?" She asked mid yawn.

"We're going somewhere. Now come on, get up. Get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Dean replied with a smirk. "Now, up and at 'em. Let's go."

Marlie grumbled still being tired, but she was excited about the surprise. She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Dean sat at the table with a coffee, reading the paper while waiting for her. She finally emerged from the bathroom, grabbed her shoes and went over to Dean.

"Can you help me, please?"

"Sure, kiddo." Dean picked her up brought her over to the bed, where he sat her down and helped get her shoes on.

"Alright, squirt. You ready?" Dean asked lifting her off the bed.

"Yeah!" Marlie squealed.

SPN

They had been in the car for about an hour, and it was killing Marlie. Dean had been driving all around trying to fake her out.

"Dean?! Where are we going?!" Marlie asked sounding exasperated.

"Patience, little one." Dean replied looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Marlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We've been driving forever!" Marlie exclaimed.

"Relax, we'll be there soon."

Not 5 minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the zoo.

Dean looked back as Marlie's eyes doubled in size.

"The zoo?! Deany, I love you!"

Dean chuckled despite the god-awful name she had just called him.

He pulled into a spot, shut the car off, and turned to face Marlie.

"I know you're excited, Mar, but remember the rules. Hold my hand in the parking lot, and stay close when we're in there. It's not as busy because it's the middle of the week, but there are still a lot of people here and I don't want to lose you. You got it?"

"Yes, Dean." Marlie said impatiently. But she knew the rules and she waited until Dean came around to get her unbuckled.

Dean grabbed her hand and they walked towards the entrance. Dean paid and they walked into the zoo. Dean felt Marlie squirming, and looked down and saw she was doing a little dance.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?"

"No," Marlie said quickly as she looked down. She really had to go, but didn't want to wait any longer to see the animals.

"Marlie," Dean tried again.

"No, I wanna go to see the animals!"

"They aren't going anywhere, kid. I know you have to pee."

Marlie huffed, "fine. But can we hurry up!"

Dean chuckled as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

After what seemed like forever to Marlie, they were finally starting.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Dean asked, looking at the map.

"I wanna see the elephants!" Marlie exclaimed.

"Alright, to the elephants, we go!"

Marlie has always loved elephants. Her mom had given her a stuffed elephant when she was a baby, and that's really all she has left of her, so elephants remind her of mom.

When she saw the elephants, she tried to bolt. But Dean had anticipated that, and gripped her hand a little tighter. Marlie rolled her eyes as she felt her brother pulling her back.

"Hey, rules."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

Satisfied, Dean continued on.

They got as close as they could. Marlie was in awe.

"De, he looks just like Larry!"

Dean chuckled, he never understood why she named her stuffed elephant Larry.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Dean looked around saw that you could go feed the elephants.

"Hey, you wanna feed one?"

Marlie's eyes lit up, "really, Dean?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They waited in line for about 5 minutes and it was finally Marlie's turn. Dean was a little worried she might get scared. She walked over slowly, holding onto Dean. The man gave her some peanuts to feed the elephant. She looked up at Dean, and he gave his nod of approval, and she backed up a little bit. Dean took some peanuts, and fed the elephant to show her it was okay. After seeing Dean do it, she thought it would be okay. So, she slowly raised her hand up and the elephant grabbed the peanuts with its trunk and brought them to its mouth, and Marlie giggled.

"It tickles, De!"

"Haha, yeah it does, Mar. You ready to move on?"

Marlie nodded her head and grabbed Dean's hand as they walked off.

"What do you wanna see now?"

"Can we go see the penguins?"

"Of course."

SPN

Two hours, dozens of penguins, two lions, three hippos, and a bunch of fish later, Marlie was tired and hungry, and it was starting to show, so Dean decided it was time to leave. They walked back to the car, and he got her in her seat. He got in the driver's seat and started to drive towards a diner.

"I was thinking we get some grub, and head back for a nap, okay?"

Marlie nodded, then rested her head on the window, and closed her eyes. She woke up to Dean getting her out at the diner. They went in and Dean helped her into the booth, and scooted in next to her.

"What looks good, kiddo?"

"I want grilled cheese."

"Well, alright then. Chocolate milk?"

"Yes, please."

Dean ordered for them, and put his arm around Marlie while they waited for their food.

"So, did you have fun today, squirt?"

"Yes! It was the best day ever! Thank you, De!" Marlie replied standing up and wrapping her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean chuckled as he welcomed the embrace, "you're welcome, kiddo. I'm glad you had fun."

Marlie sat back down and leaned against Dean. "What's wrong with daddy?"

Dean sighed, he knew this question was coming sooner or later, but he really had hoped it would be much later.

"Daddy is still a little upset about Sam leaving."

"Why?"

"Well, he didn't really want him to leave."

"But he's mad all the time. Wouldn't he be sad?"

"I think he is sad, he's not so good at showing it."

Before Marlie could ask another question, the waitress brought their food. Dean was relieved to have their conversation interrupted. There was no way Marlie would be able to understand any of the situation, and it was hard to explain it to her.

They made small talk for the rest of the meal, Marlie was trying to be goofy and tell jokes, but they really weren't funny. Dean laughed anyway, more at the Marlie's giggle after she told the joke, than the actual joke itself. He loved this kid, he would do anything for her.

After they had finished, Dean paid the bill, and they headed back to the motel. Marlie needed a nap, bad. And Dean needed to do some research for his dad.

Marlie had barely made it back, before falling asleep. Dean carried her in and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, and gave her a kiss. He was glad she wasn't fussing. She usually did everything in her might not to nap, but she was exhausted. She grabbed his shirt, and gently tugged on it, signaling for him to lay down with her. Dean sighed, but obeyed. He climbed into bed next to her, and she curled up onto his chest. He put an arm around her back, and pulled her close. Within the next minute, she was out.

Dean didn't want to wake her, so he decided to wait a few minutes to get up.

SPN

Dean woke to a start, about 30 minutes later. He heard his phone ringing across the room. He gently got up, hoping that the movement and ringing wouldn't wake Marlie up. He knew it was his dad calling, probably pissed that he hadn't called with any information yet.

"Hey, dad."

"What are you doing?"

"Doing some research." Dean said opening the laptop.

"Do you have anything yet?"

"Not much, just that they can imitate the voices of the humans they ate, and they've got super speed and strength. I haven't found how to kill it yet."

"Well, Jesus, Dean. I knew that stuff, I need to know how to kill it."

"I know, I'm sorry, dad. I'm looking now."

"How's Marlie?"

"She's good. She's napping right now."

"Good, you can get some work done."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later dad."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean hung up and sighed. He knew his dad meant well, but god he wished he wasn't such a dick.

SPN

About 45 minutes later, Dean had found how to kill a Wendigo, and he called his dad to let him know. Just as she hung up the phone, Marlie started to stir. Dean walked over to the bed, and Marlie threw her arms up wanting Dean to pick her up. He obliged and picked her up.

"How was your nap?"

"Good," she said groggily.

"Good, let's watch some TV for a bit, huh?"

"Okay."

Dean walked over to the couch and sat down with Marlie on his lap. He knew she was still tired, but he wanted her to sleep later, so he had to keep her up. He scrolled through the channels and found SpongeBob. Even though she didn't really understand much, she liked to watch it.

SPN

Dean had ordered pizza for dinner. They sat at the table and ate it while Marlie talked Dean's ear off about the different animals at the zoo and which ones were her favorites. Dean just smiled and nodded as she told her stories.

Once she was finished, he put the pizza away, and brought her to the bathroom for a bath. She played around while Dean washed her hair and the pizza sauce off of her face. He then drained the bath and wrapped a towel around her. He got her pajama's on and helped brush her teeth, and then carried her over to the bed.

Her eyes drooped as Dean grabbed a book to read to her. He grabbed _Where the Wild Things Are,_ her favorite book. He sat down next to her and started to read. He read the first 3 pages, and looked down to see her sleeping. He smiled as he slipped away, and tucked her in.

He went and grabbed a beer, and laid down on the bed next to her and watched some TV, until he fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night and saw Marlie curled up next to him. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 3am. He rolled over, pulled her closer, and fell back asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I know it's a lame excuse, but I've been super busy. I'm hoping to post on a schedule. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, if not twice.**

 **A lot of fluff in this chapter, but it felt right. Don't forget to review!** **:)**


	10. Mother Nature

I don't own any Supernatural characters! :)

* * *

WARNING: there is period talk. If that bothers you, don't read.

Mother Nature

Marlie- 13

Sam- 28

Dean-32

* * *

Sam and Dean were just finishing up a hunt in Limestone, Illinois, dealing with some vampires. Marlie had gone along with them on this hunt. She was stuck in the motel room doing work most of the time, but every once in a while, she would sneak out while her brothers were gone for some fresh air.

They had been there for three days, and Marlie was itching to leave. She had been really irritable and her stomach had been bothering her.

Sam and Dean had just called her to tell her they were all done, but they were tired so they were gonna stay one more night.

Marlie was watching TV when her brothers walked in with some burgers for dinner. Marlie was starving and couldn't wait to eat.

Marlie was scarfing down her food and Sam and Dean watched her intently, exchanging confused looks. "Slow down, Mar. You're gonna make yourself sick," Sam warned.

Marlie looked up at her brothers, and then back down at her food. _Oh shit, it's almost gone!_ Marlie blushed, kind of embarrassed. But the siblings carried on with their dinner.

SPN

About a half hour later, Marlie was searching the place for chocolate. She knew Dean usually had a stash somewhere.

"What'cha looking for, squirt?" Dean asked

"Chocolate."

"No way, you're not eating all my M&M's again."

"Come on, Dean. I really want chocolate right now."

"No. Go to the vending machine and see if they have anything?"

Marlie huffed and grabbed Dean's wallet and went to the vending machine. _Hershey's Bar. Perfect._ Marlie grabbed the chocolate bar from the vending machine and made her way back to the room. She sat on the couch next to Dean, who was watching TV.

"Really, Dean. Dr. Sexy?"

"Yes, really. Go to bed, if you don't like it."

"Whatever."

Sam looked over at his siblings, and smiled. They bickered like a married couple.

SPN

A few hours later, Marlie was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She was having a hard time brushing her teeth because her stomach hurt so bad. She didn't know what to do, because it didn't feel like she was sick, it felt crampy. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and she made her way to bed. She climbed in and said goodnight to her brothers.

SPN

Marlie woke up in the middle of the night with the strong urge to pee. She reluctantly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked down and saw blood in her underwear. _Oh my god! What is that? Oh my god, I'm dying. Oh shit, oh shit. Wait, is this a period? Shit, this is a period._

Marlie had no idea what to do. She just sat there wondering what to do for what seemed like forever. She heard a knock on the door that made her jump. "Marlie? You okay in there?"

 _Dean. Oh shit, this is not good. I can't tell him! But I need pads and tampons._

"Marlie? Open this door."

"Uh, just a minute!" Marlie started to panic. "um, Dean?"

"What?"

"Can you wake Sam up?" Marlie knew Sam would be able to handle this better than Dean could.

"What's the matter?"

"Just wake Sam up, please!" Marlie was getting irritated and impatient.

"Open this door, now!"

"No, Dean. Get Sam!" Marlie yelled, waking up Sam. She could hear her brothers talking about there.

"Marlie, it's Sam. Can you open the door?"

Marlie stuffed some toilet paper in her pants, washed her hands, and opened the door. She looked at her brothers and Dean looked pissed, and Sam looked worried. That is why she needed Sam.

"Well, what the hell's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Dean, relax, man. So, what's up, Mar?"

"Umm, I got my period." Marlie mumbled, looking at her feet.

Both her brother's eyes widened. Dean's mouth was wide open, and Marlie could tell Sam was trying to think of what to say. She quickly tried to intervene.

"Look, I read about it in books, and Jo told me about, so don't feel like you need to explain anything. I just, um, need…stuff, if you know what I mean…"

Sam and Dean visibly relaxed.

"Of course, Mar. I'm sure we can find a 24-hour Walmart around here. Let's go."

Marlie got dressed and went with her brothers to the car. They drove around for about 20 minutes when they finally found a Walmart. Her brothers unbuckled and started to get out.

"Wait, no!"

Sam and Dean both looked back at her questioningly.

"You guys don't have to come in, I'm sure I can find everything," she said with pleading eyes.

"No way, its 2 in the morning in the middle of nowhere. We're coming with you." Dean stated.

Marlie opened her mouth to argue, but then quickly realized she wasn't going to convince them otherwise.

They all got out and made their way through Walmart looking for the right aisle. _Could this be any more embarrassing?_ Marlie thought to herself. They found the aisle and she went and grabbed what she needed. She remembered Jo told her to start with pads, but she got a box of tampons as well.

She walked back to her brothers, and Sam gave her a reassuring smile. They went to the counter and paid for the stuff, and headed back to the motel.

Marlie went into the bathroom to change, and then came back out and her brothers were both in bed. She got in bed next to Dean, and drifted off to sleep.

SPN

Because of the late night they had, the three siblings all slept pretty late. Sam was the first up, at 9, Dean was up around 9:30, and Marlie didn't get up until almost 10:30. On a normal day, they would have woken Marlie up, but after the night she had, her brothers decided to let her sleep.

When Marlie woke up, she saw her brothers at the table discussing a hunt. She mumbled a "good morning" and made her way to the bathroom.

About a half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom. She made her over to the table and joined her brothers.

Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled, "how'd you sleep?"

"Good, I'm sorry I kept you guys up so late."

"It's alright, Mar. We slept in too. There's donuts in a bag over there, if you're hungry."

"Okay, thanks." Marlie made her way over to grab a donut. She looked in the bag, and saw her favorite- maple crème. She walked back over to the table.

"Are we leaving today?" She asked.

"Yes, we're gonna get packed up within the next hour, and we're gonna head to Bobby's." Dean answered.

"Okay." Marlie finished her donut and went and packed her stuff.

SPN

An hour into the car ride, Marlie had to use the bathroom. She knew Dean would pissed, but she really needed to stop.

"Um, Dean?" Marlie asked softly.

"Yeah, squirt."

"Can we stop to use the bathroom?"

"Are you kidding me? We've barely been on the road an hour! I told you to go before we left."

"I know, I'm sorry! I did go before we left, but I really need to stop."

"Fine, but after this we're not stopping for a while."

Marlie rolled her eyes, and Sam gave her sympathetic smile.

Five minutes later Dean pulled off into a convenience store. Marlie used the bathroom while Dean went in to grab some snacks. They met back at the car. Dean handed Sam a water, and threw some snacks in the back for Marlie.

"Where's my drink?" Marlie asked.

"No drink for you. You need to keep that bladder empty." Dean said starting the car and pulling out back onto the road.

Marlie rolled her eyes once again, and put her headphones and listened to music.

SPN

Seven bathroom stops later, they finally made it Bobby's. Marlie raced out of the car into the bathroom.

"Jesus, is this what's is gonna be like every month?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. Probably, so don't make her feel bad, it's not her fault." Sam answered as they grabbed bags and headed inside.

Marlie ran into the house, brushed by Bobby as she ran to the bathroom.

"Jesus, Marlie, what have I told you about running in the house?" Bobby yelled after her.

"Sorry, I gotta pee!" Marlie yelled back as she shut the door.

Bobby grumbled as the boys made their way into the house.

"Bathroom?" Dean asked.

Bobby just nodded.

Marlie emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and gave Bobby a proper hello. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Sorry for running into the house, but I really had to pee."

Bobby chuckled, quickly forgiving her.

Marlie walked back outside to grab her bags. She walked back in and heard her brothers talking to Bobby about the hunt. She brought her bags up to her room, and headed back downstairs. She went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, and overheard her brothers telling Bobby about her period. _What the hell? I'm gonna kill them._

Marlie stomped into the living room, "what the hell?" She yelled.

They all looked up at her with confused faces.

"That's kind of personal thing you're telling him." She said narrowing her eyes at her brothers.

"Darlin', it's okay. I knew it was coming, I tried to warn them about a few months ago. It's really nothing to be embarrassed about."

Although that made her feel better, she was still pissed at her brothers for telling him. So she just rolled her eyes and went up to her room. She grabbed her backpack and started to work on some math.

After about a half an hour, she gave up and grabbed a book and laid down.

SPN

A little while later, Sam knocked on Marlie's door, and waited for permission to enter. When he finally heard a grunt, he opened the door, to find her reading in bed. He walked over and sat at the end of her bed. She sat up, put her book down, and looked at her brother expectantly.

"Look, Mar. We didn't mean to upset you by telling Bobby. We've figured he'd find out sooner or later, and didn't think it was a big deal. But we're sorry."

"It's okay. I kind of overreacted. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry. Just know that you can come to us about anything. I know sometimes Dean isn't the most approachable, but I promise, I don't care what it is, you can come to me."

"I know, Sam. Thank you. I do have one question…"

Sam smiled, letting her know to continue.

"How long is it going to last?"

"Well, it depends. For most girls, I think it's about 3-5 days. But for some it's more, and for some it's less."

"Oh, I hope it's less."

Sam laughed, and ruffled her hair.

"Don't stay up to late, kiddo."

"I won't."

Sam went to close the door, when Marlie stopped him.

"Thanks for being so cool about this, Sam."

Sam smiled, "of course, it's my job. Goodnight, love you."

"Love you, too."

Sam shut the door, and Marlie smiled as she picked up her book.

 _I guess this can't be too bad._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)**


	11. Date Night

I don't own any Supernatural characters! :)

* * *

Date Night

Marlie- 15

Sam- 30

Dean-34

* * *

It had been a month since Marlie started at Lebanon High School. She had quickly found her place with the people she sat with at lunch her first day. She had also been talking to Mark regularly, and she started to really like him.

SPN

Marlie and her friends were sitting at lunch, talking about the latest episode of _How to Get Away with Murder._

"There's no way. Michaela is totally going to crack. She's such a diva." Caroline said arguing with Margaret.

"Why don't we stop arguing about this stupid show?" Robbie asked, obviously annoyed at the girls bickering.

Caroline and Margaret both looked at Robbie with disgust, and threw some chips at him.

While the rest of the group was engaged in their little showdown, Mark turned to Marlie.

"So, are your brothers still out of town?" He asked, hoping to be able to ask her on a date.

"Yeah, they should be home within the next couple of days." She replied, blushing a little. She always blushed when Mark talked to her.

"It must be nice have the house to yourself."

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes it gets lonely." As soon as the words rolled off her tongue Marlie instantly regretted it. _What the hell?_ She hoped he didn't think much of it.

"I could see how that gets lonely…"

"Yeah, but I've been spending a lot of time at April's…" She trying to deflect.

There was a lull in their conversation and they both turned to see their friends still throwing food at each other.

Mark turned back to Marlie and decided he was gonna ask her out.

"So, um, Marlie, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight? Maybe get some dinner?"

Marlie couldn't believe he just asked her out. She quickly shook her thoughts away, and replied.

"I would love to," she blushing.

"Good, I'll pick you up around 5?"

"Um, I'll meet you in town, I don't wanna make you drive all the way out to my house."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind…"

"No, it's fine. I'll meet you at the theater." Marlie cut him off before he could finish. She really didn't want any of them finding about where she lived this early on.

The bell had rung before Mark could protest any further, so he just smiled and nodded.

They made their way to English walking in silence. It was still kind of awkward between them. They didn't always know what to say to each other, but Marlie was hoping that would change tonight.

SPN

After school, Marlie walked with April to the parking lot.

"OMG, Mar! I can't believe he asked you out!"

"I know, I'm so nervous though. What if I say or do something weird? What do I wear?"

"Just be yourself! Come over, and you can pick something from my closet!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go home and shower, and then I'll come over."

"Sounds good. See you later."

Marlie waved to April as she got her in car and started home.

She parked her car outside the bunker and walked in the front down the stairs. She went into the kitchen to get a snack, then made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

She took a long hot shower, thinking about the date, and how it was gonna go. She knew it was going to start off awkward. But she hoped it wouldn't stay that way for long. She was trying to think about stuff to talk about. She realized she didn't know much about him and his family. She just hoped to deflect talk about her family.

Marlie had gotten out of the shower and went to her room to get dressed. She grabbed a few other shirts and stuffed them in a bag. She was about to leave when her phone rang. Dean.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, squirt, how's it going?"

"Good, how's the hunt?"

"It's going. We're closing in on the thing, we should probably be home late tomorrow night."

"Okay, be safe! See you tomor-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you got a hot date or something?" Dean asked jokingly.

Marlie gulped, "um…no." Not sounding very convincing.

"Wait, do you have a date?" Dean said getting serious.

"I told you, no!"

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not, what are you talking about?"

"Well you were in a rush to hang up the phone, and then got all clammy when I asked about a date."

"Well, I don't Dean. Leave it alone."

"Okay, okay, jeez. What are you doing tonight, then?"

"I'm going to April's to do some homework."

"Okay, well don't stay out late. Be good." Dean said, not believing her, but deciding to let it go.

"I won't. Be careful, please! See you tomorrow."

Marlie hung up the phone with a huff. She really did not want to deal with protective Dean. He might have not of even let her go. He would have sent Cas to babysit.

SPN

April had helped Marlie pick out an outfit. She was wearing light wash distressed jeggings, a white tank top with a red and black plaid flannel, and a choker. April gave her two French braids, she spritzed herself with some Chanel Chance.

"You look, _hot._ " April gawked over Marlie.

"Really? I'm afraid it's too much."

"No way, you look so good."

"Thanks. I'm so nervous."

"Oh my god, don't be! It'll be fine."

"But what if this ruins our friendship! What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad will happen, you both really like each other!"

"Wait, did he say that?"

"Don't tell him I told you, but yes. He's been talking to me about asking you out for the past two weeks."

"No way. Really?"

"Yes, really! Now go!"

"Okay, okay! I'll call you later."

SPN

Marlie pulled into the movie theater parking lot and saw Mark waiting outside the door. She got butterflies. She got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Hey, Marlie. You look, great!" He said as he gave her a hug.

She hugged him back, "thank you!"

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

"Um, I was kind of hoping to see 22 Jump Street…"

"Perfect." He said with a smile. They walked up to the front and he bought two tickets for 22 Jump Street. They then got in line for some snacks. They got a large popcorn to share, they both got a Blue Raspberry Icee, Marlie got Sour Patch Watermelon, and Mark got Peanut M&M's. With their arms full of snacks, they made their way into the theater.

The theater was pretty much empty. There was a couple up in the back, and a small group of friends sitting in the front. Marlie chose the middle of theater, and Mark gave a nod of approval. They got all situated just in time for the previews to start.

They kept looking at each other, but never at the same time. Mark would look over at Marlie, and quickly look back at the screen as Marlie turned her head to look at him. About 20 minutes into the movie, Mark pulled the old yawn trick. He pretended to yawn, and put his arm around her. She smiled, as she accepted his gesture. He looked over at her, and smiled back. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

SPN

After the movie, they went to the local diner, to grab some food.

"That movie was hilarious," Mark said while looking at the menu.

"Yeah, it was good. I love Channing Tatum…" Marlie said back with a smirk.

"Of course you do."

"What?!" She exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

Mark laughed, "oh, never mind. Do you know what you want?"

Marlie continued to look at the menu, "I think I'm gonna get grilled cheese."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Is there a problem?" Marlie asked flirtatiously.

"Nope, no problem, just didn't know I was on a date with a 5-year-old." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Marlie gasped, "how dare you! Grilled cheese is amazing."

Mark laughed when he saw Marlie's face. It was adorable. She was trying to be serious, but cracked a smile anyway.

"If it is so amazing, then maybe I'll have to get it for myself."

"Hm, who's the 5-year-old now?"

Before Mark could retort, the waitress came over to take their order. Satisfied with getting the last word in, Marlie smirked at Mark as he ordered the grilled cheese. They had both also gotten chocolate milkshakes.

"Soooo, tell me about yourself." Marlie said leaning onto the table.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Well I live with my parents. I have 3 siblings, two brothers and one sister. They're all older…"

"What are their names?"

"Well my dad's name is Jeff, my mom's name is Tammy, my oldest brother's name is Jordan, my sister's name is Casey, and my other brother's name is Tucker."

"And how old are your siblings?"

"Haha, well, Jordan is 24, Casey is 22, and Tucker is 19. Any other questions about my family?"

"No, I'm good." She said with a smile on her face.

"So now you get tell me about your family."

"Well, there's not much to tell. You know I live with my brothers…"

"What about your parents?"

"They, um, they both died." Marlie said looking down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Marlie. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Marlie said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well let's stay away from family." Mark offered.

"I agree." Marlie said with a giggle.

A couple minutes later their food came. Marlie watched as Mark took a bite out of his grilled cheese.

"Mmmm, so good, this amazing." Mark said with his mouth full.

Marlie giggled, as she took a bite of hers.

"Told you so," she teased.

Mark rolled his eyes as he sucked up some of his milkshake.

They made some small talk while they finished eating. Mark paid the bill and they headed to his car. They both got in, and he drove back to the theater to Marlie's car.

He pulled up next to her car, and put his car in park.

He turned to Marlie, "I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you for coming."

"I did too, thank you for the movie and dinner. Next one is on me." She said with a smile.

"Winchester, are you assuming I want to go out with you again?" He asked tauntingly.

"Fine, I guess not. See ya never…" Marlie said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door with a smirk on her face.

"No wait," Mark said as he gently grabbed her arm.

She got back in, and leaned closer to him. He leaned in farther, and they kissed. It was a soft gentle kiss, one that made Marlie feel safe. They let go and looked at each other.

"Wow," Mark said.

"Yeah, wow." Marlie agreed.

Then they kissed again. This time a little more passionately. This one lasted a little longer, and they finally both came up for air.

"Well, I should probably get going. Thanks again, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Mark waved as Marlie climbed into her car.

SPN

Marlie was back at the bunker getting ready for bed around 10:30. She hadn't stopped smiling since she got out of Mark's car. She had called April when she got home, and told her about the thing. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she heard her phone ring. It was Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Mar, you home?"

"Yeah, I've been home for about a half an hour."

"Good, Dean's been worried all night."

Marlie rolled her eyes, "he thinks I was lying, wasn't he." She stated, becoming annoyed.

"Were you?"

"You don't believe me either?"

"I never said that, I was just wondering if you were telling the truth."

"Yes, Sam."

"Now I don't believe you."

"What?! How? I said two words to you."

"I know you. Where were you actually?"

"Sam…"

"Marlie, I'm not gonna get mad, I'm not Dean."

"Fine, I went on a date."

"Oh really? With who?"

"A friend from school. Sam, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm trying to get ready for bed."

"Okay, fine. But I want to hear about it tomorrow."

"Okay, sis." Marlie said sarcastically. Sam chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, goodnight, Mar."

"Night, Sam."

Marlie hung up, and finished getting ready for bed. She laid down and picked up a book to read for a little bit. She fell asleep reading, and woke up to her alarm the next morning.

She got up and got ready for school. Within the next hour, she was on her way to school.

The whole school knew about their date and everyone was talking about it. People were whispering as she walked down the hallway to homeroom. She entered the room and sat down next to April.

"Everyone is talking..." Marlie groaned.

"Why are you groaning?! You guys are gonna be the new 'IT' couple!"

"Yeah, right. I don't want all the girls in the school to hate me."

"Well get used to it. They're just jealous."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

SPN

Marlie and Mark had talked during lunch and throughout the rest of the day. It was no longer awkward like it used to be, and Marlie was really hoping this would keep and they'd start dating soon.

Just before 8th period, she got a text from Dean.

 **We'll be home in an hour, come home after school.**

Marlie rolled her eyes at the order, but was excited to see her brothers.

She said goodbye to everybody after school, and walked to her car with Mark.

"Can we hang out tonight?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, my brothers are home, they probably want me home. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Bye, Winchester."

Marlie waved as she got in her car.

She drove the 20 minutes to the bunker, and was instantly welcomed by the impala. She quickened her pace and ran down the stairs to her brothers. She flung herself at Dean, and then at Sam.

"Hey, squirt," Dean said giving her a big hug back.

"I missed you, guys." Marlie said as they all sat down around the table.

"We missed you too, Mar." Sam said with a smile.

"So, everything went well?" She asked.

"Smooth as butter," Dean grinned taking a bite out of his burger.

Marlie smiled at the sight.

They sat around catching up for about an hour, until Marlie excused herself to do some homework.

SPN

A few hours later, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She said, knowing it was Sam.

Sure enough, Sam poked his head in, and sat on her bed.

"We have a conversation to have."

Marlie put her work away, and sat next to Sam.

"You know, it's kind of weird how interested you are in this."

"Ha ha, I just want to make sure he treated you right."

"Whatever you say…"

"Just tell me about it." Sam said growing impatient.

"Alright, alright, jeez. So, his name is Mark. He's really nice and cute, and we've been friends since I started school here. He asked me to go to dinner and movie, and we went and saw 22 Jump Street, then went to the diner, and then I came home." Marlie was not about to tell him about the kissing. She knew he wouldn't react as harshly as Dean would, but she wanted to avoid any chance of it.

"Did he pay?"

Marlie rolled her eyes, "yes, but this isn't the 50's, Sam. Women can pay too. I'm gonna pay next time."

"Next time, huh?"

"Yes, next time. I really like him, Sam."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm just worried about Dean. He's gonna be crazy about it."

"I'll handle Dean. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, good. Thanks, Sam. Have I ever told you that you are best brother/sister in the world?"

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just call me a girl for the second time in 24 hours, but you might have mentioned it a few times."

"Good, cause it's true."

Sam smiled, "alright, Dean should be back with dinner, let's go eat."

They got up and walked into the main room. The three siblings joked around throughout dinner. Marlie was glad her brothers were home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you like Mark and Marlie's first date! I also had to put in some Sam and Marlie heart to heart. I love that Sam talks to Marlie about that kind of stuff. He really is like a sister, haha. Anyway, don't forget to review! :)**


	12. I Want to Hunt

I don't own any Supernatural characters! J

* * *

I Want to Hunt

Marlie- 13

Sam- 28

Dean- 32

* * *

Marlie had known about the supernatural for about five years. She found out when she was eight, when her father had gone missing and her brothers tried to find him. It had really upset Marlie.

 _Flashback_

 _"Monsters are real?" Marlie asked her brothers with her voice trembling and tears in her eyes._

 _"Yeah, squirt, they are. But we hunt them. Dad, Sam, and I. We're really good at it." Dean tried to reassure his little sister._

 _"But what if they get me?"_

 _"They're not gonna get you, Mar. Like Dean said, we're really good at hunting them. We're gonna protect you." Sam reassured his sister._

 _Marlie silently accepted what her brothers said, turned over in bed and cried herself to sleep._

Marlie had gotten use to the idea over the years. She found out a lot about monsters and how to kill them. Sam and Dean tried to keep her from seeing the monsters and reading about them in books, but that didn't stop her completely. When her brothers were gone and she was left in the hotel room, or at Bobby's she would search online or read through books to find out about all the creatures lurking in the dark. Dean and Sam had taught her the basic things, like salting doors and windows, having holy water on hand, and she had a silver knife. They did teach her enough to protect herself. They had taught her how to fight, how to use the knife, and she knew how to shoot a gun.

Marlie wanted to do more. She wanted to go out in the field with her brothers, not stuck back in the motel doing some research for them. From the stories they told her, they had both been fighting with their dad when they were younger than Marlie. But they both made it very clear that she would never hunt.

She knew the first time she brought up hunting would be far from the last time. But she knew she had to start somewhere.

After building up the courage to go talk to Sam and Dean, she made her way through Bobby's salvage yard to find her brothers. She saw them in the distance, she immediately was worried they were fighting, she needed them both to be in good moods. As she got closer, she saw that they were joking around with each other. _Perfect._

"Hey, kiddo." Dean greeted with a smile.

"Hey, guys," Marlie said back.

"You done your schoolwork?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam." Marlie replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Good. So what's up?"

"What, I can't come hang out with my brothers?"

"You can, but you never do unless you want something. So let's get this over with." Dean answered.

Marlie rolled her eyes, thinking he was right. She decided not to put this off any longer.

"I want to hunt," she said. Dean and Sam both perked up a bit, being caught off guard. "and not just helping you research. I want to go out and hunt with you guys! You both were hunting with dad when you were my age! So I don't understand why I can't."

"No." Dean stated with shake of his head.

"No? You're not even going to explain to me why not?"

"Marlie, we have had this conversation before. Many times, you know how we feel about it." Sam offered.

"But I don't _understand._ You just tell me no, and that's it. You at least owe me an explanation."

"We don't owe you anything, Marlie. We are in charge, and what we say goes. You don't need to understand."

"How can you say that Dean? My god, you are so…you're such a…nevermind." Marlie was too frustrated to keep talking her brothers, so she turned around to go back inside.

"I'm such a what, Marlie?" Dean demanded.

Marlie turned back to face her brother. She was gonna let it go, but she was too mad not to.

"You're such a dick, Dean." She stated with sharp emphasis on the dick part. She knew she would be in trouble so she wasted no time running into the house.

"Don't walk away from me, Marlie." Dean yelled.

"Dean…" Sam tried.

"No, don't 'Dean' me, Sam. If dad were here she wouldn't have even made it back to the house before he kicked her ass."

"Well you're not dad. I'm not dad."

"So what, Sam? We're supposed to raise her, Sam. She can't get away with that."

"Calling you a dick?" Sam asked incredulously. "Really, Dean. There's much worse a 13-year-old girl could do or say."

"It's not the actual word, Sam. It's the way she talked to me, the fact that she even called me a name."

"Dean, she's upset. She really doesn't understand why we won't let her hunt, and you made her feel like her feelings don't matter. We do owe her an explanation. And I'm going to give her one. You can come if you want, but there's not going to be any yelling."

"Fine." Dean said not wanting to admit defeat.

They made their way into the house and up to Marlie's room.

Dean went to open the door but Sam grabbed his hand and gave him a look. Dean huffed a bit before knocking on the door.

They didn't hear a response, so Sam tried knocking again.

No response.

"Marlie, we just want to talk." Sam said.

Dean was fed up, and he bursted into the room.

Marlie looked up from her book and glared at her brothers.

"So you are in here." Dean said to Marlie. She looked at him with a confused look.

"I didn't know if you were in here because you didn't answer when we knocked."

Marlie rolled her eyes and Sam scolded Dean.

"Look, Marlie. We just want to talk." Sam reassured.

"It doesn't seem like he does." She said pointing at Dean. This made Dean roll his eyes. He was about to respond but was cut off by Sam.

"He does. Just listen, okay?"

Marlie slowly nodded.

"We know you want to hunt. We get it, we really do. But it's just not something we want for you. It's dangerous, Mar. It doesn't matter how good you are, it's still really unsafe. Think about how many times we have come back from a hunt injured or hurt. We can't let you get hurt, we would never forgive ourselves. It's also a lifetime commitment. I tried to get out, and it sucked me back in. We want you to have a normal life. We want you to go to college, and have a career, and start a family. Hunting isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's not as fun as you think it is."

Marlie took a minute to process this information. She tried to be understanding but a lot of it just made her even more mad.

"Why do you get to decide that for me? What if I don't want a normal life? What if I want to be sucked into the life, hell, I'm already a part of it! Maybe I don't go out to hunt with you guys, but what you do affects me! People and things and creatures have come after me because of you! So, you can't tell me that I'm not already part of this life. And you know what? Yes, I am a child. Yes, you are the adult, and you know better than I do. But you can't tell me what to do with my life. You can't make me have a normal life."

"The hell we can't. Like you just said, you are the child, and we are the adults." Dean countered.

"Yeah, I'm the child now! But when I turn 18 you can't tell me what to do. I will go hunt on my own, so would you rather me go without any experience, or would you rather teach me now so I'm prepared."

"No, no. You don't get to make ultimatums here. You are going to do as we say, whether you like it or not." Dean said.

"God, this is a dictatorship! It's not fair. You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do. I don't have to listen to you."

Sam decided this would be a good time to step in. "Marlie, I know it doesn't seem fair. But you just have to trust us."

"Why should I trust you on this? Your decision making hasn't really been the best in the past…"

"Okay, that's enough…" Dean stepped in.

"No, Dean. Let her talk." Sam demanded.

"I just don't understand why you won't even let me try it. Who knows, maybe I'll hate it and you won't have to worry about me becoming a hunter?"

"There's no reason for you to try it. We don't need your help, and we don't want to risk your safety."

Marlie was a little hurt by what Dean said. She knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, but it still stung. Sam could tell Marlie was hurt by Dean's comment, he decided he should stop this conversation before it got worse, but Marlie spoke up before he could.

"That's just it, Dean! You never need my help, I just feel so useless all the time! I feel like a burden! You always have to make arrangements when you go on a hunt. I feel like I'm holding you back, and if-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Marlie. Slow down. You're not useless, and you're definitely not a burden. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Dean said grabbing hold of Marlie's hands.

Marlie quickly took her hands away from Dean. "No, Dean. This is what is so frustrating about you! You always tell me to talk about my feelings, and then when I do, you shut them down! You don't let me _feel_ them." Marlie had started to cry and Dean moved toward her, but she backed away. "No, you don't get to hug me. Just leave me alone." Marlie got up and left her room.

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"Well that went well," Dean said sarcastically, glaring at Sam.

"Yeah, well it needed to happen, Dean."

"She needed to go off crying?"

"No! But we needed to get our feelings out there and so did she. It will all work out in the end Dean. Just give her some space. And I hate to admit it, Dean, but maybe we should take her with us and she'll see it's not what she thinks."

"Yeah, and what if she loves it? I'm not letting her hunt, Sam. That's final."

Sam just sighed, he knew there was no arguing with Dean.

SPN

Marlie had made her way to her favorite spot at Bobby's, an old tree by the river behind his house. She climbed up into the tree, made herself comfortable and looked down at the water. Tears were still falling, and she just sat there thinking. She was thinking about what her life would have been like if her mom hadn't died. She had been thinking about her mom a lot lately. She really couldn't remember her, but she had a small picture of her that she took everywhere. She took it out of her pocket, and rubbed her thumb over her mother's face. She was so beautiful. She had the prettiest brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, she had a soft smile that comforted Marlie even though it was just a picture, and she had the prettiest blue eyes. Marlie really wished she had had more time with her mom. Her dad had never really talked about her, and her brothers never knew her, so it was all up to Marlie's imagination.

She always felt guilty for imagining life without Sam and Dean. She really did love them, and she didn't want a life without them. So, she would usually get over herself and go find her brothers and give them a hug. But she just couldn't bring herself to that this time. She was to angry and hurt with her brothers. So, she decided to hang out there for the rest of the day.

SPN

Dean was getting worried.

"Dean, calm down, man. I'm sure she's at that spot by the river. If she's not back soon, we'll go get her."

"No, I'm going now. She's been gone for two hours already, that's a long time, Sam."

"Fine, but you're not helping the situation."

Dean glared at Sam as he made his way to the river.

He could see his sister in the tree in the distance. He chuckled to himself, he remembered when she was younger she had climbed up there and couldn't get down. She was up there for close to an hour before Dean had found her. She had been crying, and wouldn't let go of Dean until she went to bed that night.

He approached the tree and cleared his throat. Marlie looked down and rolled her eyes. She knew he was gonna yell at her for being gone that long without telling anyone where she was. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead, he climbed the tree and sat down next to her. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Marlie then looked up at her brother expectantly. Dean turned to Marlie, not really knowing for sure what he was gonna say. But he decided to try anyway.

"I know that sometimes I can be a dick. Sometimes I come across to strong. But you have to understand that the decisions that I make for you and regarding you, are to keep you safe. Marlie, I don't know what I would do with myself and if anything happened to you under my watch. I couldn't live with myself. I know it doesn't seem fair, and I know that you don't get much choice in your life, but it's for you own good, kid. I'm sorry that you didn't get to have a normal from the start. When dad first brought you around, I was so mad at him, I couldn't believe that he would bring you into this life. But now, I can't imagine my life without you. I need you in my life, Marlie. That's why I can't let you hunt. I need you safe, and that might be selfish of me, but I don't really care. Do you know how often I wish that I had a normal life? All the damn time, so does Sam. But it's just not an option for us. But it is for you. And I will be damned if you don't your chance at it. So, just promise me. That you'll hang tight for the next five years, and you'll go to college, and you'll give normal a chance. For me? Please?"

Marlie had watched Dean intently during his speech. She knew he meant every single word, and as much as she wanted to put up more of a fight. She didn't have it in her. Marlie nodded her head and gave Dean a big hug. They wobbled a little bit and decided it was best to finish up on the ground.

Once on the ground, they resumed their hug, and Marlie had never felt so safe. She really wanted to hunt, but she knew her brothers were right.

They walked back up to the house just in time for dinner. Sam wasn't sure how they were gonna come back, but he was glad to see that they were smiling at each other.

They all sat down around Bobby's table and ate Bobby's famous chili.

Dean wasn't sure she would give up the fight forever, but he knew he had her for at least another couple of years.

Later that night, Marlie was getting ready for bed, and Dean waited for her in her bed. She would never admit to Dean tucking her in every night, but she couldn't sleep without it. She got under the covers and Dean stood up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying goodnight and turning off the lights.

Marlie fell asleep with a smile on her face, she wouldn't change her life for the world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I wasn't really sure how this chapter was going to end, I just kind of wrote until it got there. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review** **J**


	13. Meeting Mom

**A/N I'm so sorry it's been forever. I honestly just kind of ran out of ideas. I hope this makes up for it! I also just want to make a note. This is going to be about Marlie and Mary meeting, this is a pretty big time jump, and I don't usually write a lot of canon. It doesn't really have any dialogue from the show, but it does have to do with an event in the show. Enjoy** **:)**

Meeting Mom

Dean- 37

Sam- 33

Marlie-18

Marlie was sitting in her dorm room on Friday night. She had gotten a call earlier in the day from Dean. They had dealt with Amara, and in doing so, Mary came back to life. He said he needed to figure everything out with Mary, and would be around to visit as soon as possible. On top of worrying about Mary being back, Marlie was really worried that she hadn't heard from Sam, and Dean wasn't answering her phone calls. Marlie decided she was going to go back to the bunker. She packed a bag and went to the bus station. It was a few hours' drive, but she could be there by midnight.

Marlie had a lot of thinking time on the bus. She was really starting to worry about how Mary being back would affect everything. She knew how much Dean missed her, and she was worried she'd be cut out of their life. She knew it would be weird because she wasn't Mary's kid. It would be awkward when Mary found out about John having a child with another woman, especially since it was just a little fling. In a way, she was almost feeling jealous that Sam and Dean got their mom back, and she didn't. It made her really think about her mother. Marlie always felt a little guilty because she doesn't really remember her mom, and it has been a while since she really thought about her.

The bus came to a stop and Marlie was forced out of her thoughts. She made her way off the bus and started walking. She tried calling Dean again, and he finally picked up.

"Hey squirt. Sorry it's been a busy day. Sam's missing, Mary and I are trying to find him."

"What?! He's missing and you didn't even tell me?" Marlie yelled.

"Just relax, I didn't want to worry you, you have to school to focus on. We're gonna find him."

"Well I wish you had answered my calls, cause I'm home!"

"You're what?"

"I came home because you and Sam weren't answering, and I wanted to know what was going on"

"You're in the bunker, right now?"

"Well not yet, I'm walking from the bus station."

"You're walking?! Marlie someone took Sam, and you're just walking around in the dark?" Dean yelled.

"Well, I didn't know someone took him, because you didn't tell me! How am I supposed to know that?" Marlie yelled back.

"I didn't think you would be coming home! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home when we talked earlier?"

"I wasn't planning on coming home then! And you didn't pick up the phone all day, so it's not my fault!"

Dean sighed, "how far away are you?"

"Like five minutes…"

"Hurry up, and don't leave the bunker until I get back. I'll try to be back by Sunday."

"Okay, just please be careful, and find Sam."

"I will, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Bye, love you too." Marlie said as she hung up. She smirked to herself, only her and Dean could be in a screaming match one minute and the next minute be totally calm with each other.

Her smiled quickly faded when she remembered Sam had been kidnapped. She walked into the bunker and headed to her room. She dropped her bags on the bed and when to the kitchen to find something to eat. She settled on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, put her pajamas on and settled in bed and watched some Netflix to distract herself.

SPN

Marlie woke up pretty late the next day. She was glad because it was going to be a long, boring day stuck in the bunker. She ate breakfast and took a shower, and then decided to call Dean. He didn't answer. _Surprise, surprise._ Marlie thought. She parked herself in front of the TV to try to pass some time.

She spent the next few hours watching TV, and got bored of it, so she decided she should probably to do some homework. She knew when Sam got back, he would lecture her for not doing it. She really wished Mark was around, but he was away at school too.

After about an hour of doing homework, Dean called. She quickly answered.

"Hey, Dean, what's going on?"

"We found Sam, he's a little banged up, but he's alright. We'll home late tonight."

"Oh, thank god. Where was he?"

"It's a long story. We'll fill you in when we get back, just please stay in the bunker until we get there."

"Why? What happened?"

"I told you, I would tell you when we get back." Dean snapped.

"Okay, okay, jeez. But when you tell me to stay inside, it makes me worried something is wrong."

"Well we're not exactly sure, so just please."

"I will, I will. See you later." Marlie said and hung up.

They would be back in about an hour and Marlie was getting really nervous. She was meeting Sam and Dean's mom and was super worried about it. She didn't know what to wear, or what she was going to say. Marlie was never one to be nervous about something like this, so she convinced herself to calm down, see what happens.

Marlie had been falling asleep on the couch when she heard some noise. She got up and went to greet her brothers. She gave them both big hugs and then laid her eyes on Mary.

They both just kind of stared at each other, and finally Dean introduced them.

"Marlie, this is Mary, our mother. Mary, this is Marlie, our sister."

Mary held out her hand to shake Marlie's, "Hi, Marlie. It's nice to meet you."

Marlie was hesitant, but remembering her manners, shook Mary's hand and said, "nice to meet you too," with a smile. She then looked down as a result of being super uncomfortable.

Sam sensed the mutual discomfort between the two and stepped in to try to relieve it.

"Why don't we all go sit down. I'll get us some drinks."

Dean, Mary, and Marlie all went to sit at the table, waiting for Sam to join them. Dean tried to make small talk, but Marlie wasn't having it. Meeting Mary was everything she thought it would be, and she just wanted to go back to school.

When Sam came in, he asked Marlie how school was going.

"It's fine." Marlie replied quietly.

"Just fine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, fine." Marlie replied shortly.

"How are your grades?" Sam asked.

Marlie rolled her eyes, "fine."

"What does 'fine' mean?"

"It means, they're fine." Marlie replied starting to get angry.

"Alright, alright. No fighting." Dean said giving a pointed look at Marlie.

Marlie just rolled her eyes, and looked at her phone.

Mary was sitting there watching the exchange happening in front of her. She was surprised at the dynamic of the three. The boys had to told her they raised her, but she still expected more of a playful dynamic. She decided she would try to get to know Marlie a little more.

"So, Marlie, what's your major?" Mary asked.

Marlie glanced at Mary and then looked back at her phone. "Health Science."

"That's interesting, what would you like to do with that?"

"Occupational Therapy," Marlie replied without looking up.

Dean started to get angry at his sisters' disrespectful attitude. Sam sensed Dean's anger, and touched his arm, as if to say, 'don't say something you'll regret'. Dean just rolled his eyes, and decided to give his sister another chance to turn things around.

"The boys tell me you play hockey, I'd love to see you play sometime."

Marlie really didn't know what to think now. She really didn't want her to start playing 'mommy', she has gone her whole life without one, and is quickly realizing she doesn't want one. But she could tell Dean was getting mad, so she gave a smile, and said "I'd like that."

Mary smiled, thinking she was getting somewhere with her. Dean wanted to believe his sister was being genuine, but who was he kidding, he knows her better than anyone else, and can see right through her. He gave her a pointed look, and she just looked away.

"How long are you staying, Mar?" Sam asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"You can't stay for dinner tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Because, I want to get back to school. And it takes almost three hours on the bus, and I don't want to get back late."

"Well, I can drive you." Dean offered, really hoping she'd say yes. Regardless of everything going on, he hasn't seen her in a while, and really misses her.

"No thanks, I'm going to bed." Marlie said, and walked off to her room.

Dean sat back defeated. "What is her problem?" He wondered out loud.

"She's probably just stressed about meeting me." Mary replied.

"Well I don't know why, I'm sorry by the way, she was pretty rude. She's not usually like that."

"It's okay, I can understand why it's uncomfortable for her. It was a little uncomfortable for me, I see a lot of your father in her."

"Well hopefully things will be better in the morning. But I'm gonna hit the hay, too." Sam offered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Mom, I'll show you to your room. Night, Sam."

Everyone said their goodnights, and Sam decided to make a pit stop to Marlie's room. He saw light shining under the door, so he knocked gently. He heard a loud sigh, and rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Who is it?"

"Sam," he heard another sigh, followed by a faint 'come in'.

"Can I help you? I'm trying to go to sleep."

Sam walked over to her bed and sat at the end and just stared. This aggravated Marlie to no end.

"What?" She demanded.

Sam chuckled, which made Marlie even more, if that was possible.

"Sam, what the hell?" She yelled.

Sam was now laughing out loud, which left Marlie speechless. She was about to get up, but he reached out to stop her.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything that's happened tonight is catching up with me."

"And it's funny to you?"

"Not really, I'm just tired, and don't know how to feel. Kinda like you…" he said trying tread lightly around the subject.

Marlie let out a big sigh, "I really don't want to talk about it, Sam."

"I know you don't, but I think we should. It's not good to keep this bottled up, and it's not fair to Mary for you treat her like that. You need to sort through your emotions. It's okay if you're not into her right now, but you still need to be kind and respectful."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what I think. One second, I'm open to the idea of her, and then another second, I'm not. I'm feeling so many emotions about her, and I can't make sense of any of them."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm happy for you and Dean that you get your mom back, but at the same time I'm angry and jealous that I don't get mine back. I'm also just worried everything is gonna change. Now that she's back, you guys have your family, but I'm not really part of it."

"Marlie, just because our mother is back doesn't mean our relationship is going to change. You have been our family longer than the time we had with our mother. Nothing is _ever_ going to change how we feel about you, Marlie. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I know how much Dean wanted to have her back, and I'm worried that she's not going to like me, because dad had me with another woman, and she's not going to want to have me around, so we're going to grow apart."

"I understand where you're coming from, Marlie. I really do. But I need you to trust me that that's not going to happen. Not ever."

"Okay…" She said looking away, she could feel tears coming and didn't want Sam to see them.

Sam could sense it was time to leave, so he squeezed her shoulder as he got up, and said goodnight.

Marlie turned the light off and cried silently until she fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N I'm not too crazy about this chapter, but I figured it's been so long, and I really wanted to write something because I've been stressed out about school! Don't forget to review** **:)**


	14. Meeting Mom cont

**Meeting Mom Cont.**

 **Dean- 37**

 **Sam- 33**

 **Marlie-18**

"Marlie woke up the next day and sighed when she remembered all of yesterday's events. She looked around her room longing to be back at school pretending that none of this happened. She promised Sam she would try to give Mary a chance, but she has no desire to do so. She's mad that her brothers think everything will be fine. Everything is going to change. Marlie made it this far without a mom, she really doesn't need one now.

After stewing for a few minutes, Marlie decided to pack up her stuff and head back early.

She walked into the kitchen to grab some food and then made her way to the main room. She was hoping to just leave a note, but her brothers were already in there.

They looked up at their little sister and were concerned when they saw her packed bag.

"I thought you weren't leaving until later," Dean said

"I need to get back, I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, why don't you do it here?"

"because I focus better at school."

"Oh yeah, a quiet bunker versus a loud, rowdy dorm. I'm sure you do,"

"Screw you, dean. You have no idea." Marlie said as she started towards the door, but Sam stopped her before she got there.

"Marlie, wait. We're just upset you're leaving now. We thought we could hang today like we talked about last night…"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind, and all Dean wants to do is fight, so I'm leaving."

"you know that's not true," Sam tried

Marlie looked at Dean to give him a chance.

"I'm sorry, Mar. I don't mean to pick fights. I just don't appreciate your attitude lately."

"Excuse me?! I haven't seen you for months, I come home because Sam has been kidnapped and tortured, and find out that your dead mother is alive now. You really expect me to be fine with all that?"

"I expect you to be understanding, not a little brat like you have been."

"I can't even believe you. I'm leaving, and don't you dare try to stop me, Sam."

Marlie stormed out of the bunker with tears in her eyes.

 _I can't even believe Dean, he's such a jerk. This was the first time I've seen him in months and all he does is yell._ Marlie pulled out her phone and called Mark.

"Hey babe, what the hell happened to you this weekend?"

"So much…so much crazy shit. I don't even know where to start."

"Okay, well where are you now?"

"Walking to the bus station. I'll be back in a few hours. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither…are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I need some time to think anyway." \"Okay, I'll see later, love you."

"Love you too."

Marlie smiled, she knew really got lucky with Mark.

What seemed like days later, Marlie was finally back at school. She stopped by the store to get some food then headed to her dorm. She opened the door and was glad to see Mark waiting in her room for her. She gave him a long hug and started to cry.

After she calmed down, she told Mark everything that had happened.

"I understand you're coming from and why you're upset. But Marlie, your brothers love you, and you love them, so maybe you should give Mary a chance."

"I guess you're right, I just feel like I already don't see them a lot, and I'm just scared she's going to replace me."

"Yeah but she's their mom, you're their sister. It's different, there's no way she's going to replace you."

"Yeah, I know…this is just so crazy, even for my family, and it pisses me off that they weren't even understanding of that. But I also do feel bad for storming out."

"Maybe you should call them. Now that you've calmed down, you can have a conversation with them. And they would probably like to know you made it back okay."

"Yeah, I'll go do that now."

Marlie picked up her phone and called Sam. She figured he'd be easier to talk to than Dean.

"Hey, Mar,"

"Hey Sam…I'm sorry for storming out earlier. This is just a lot, and I need time to process, and I couldn't do that with Dean yelling. I need you guys to be understanding that I need time."

"I understand, it's a lot for Dean and me too, we just want to help you."

"I get that, Sam. But I'm 18 years old now, I can work through this stuff on my own. This isn't me getting my mother back, it's your mother. I'm trying to figure out what this means for me and my place in all of this. I know you guys love me, but this is huge for you, especially Dean. You can't deny that things will be different. It's okay that things will be different, but I need to accept this on my own terms, not yours."

"Okay. I understand, we will give you the time and space to do that, just don't forget that we are here to help."

"I know you are, thank you. Is Dean there?"

"I'm here, Mar. I heard every word you said, I'm sorry for not being very understanding earlier. Like you said, this is a lot. But I'm here for you, always."

"Thanks, Dean. I love you both."

"We love you too, we'll you let you go. But I'm glad we talked."

"Me too, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, kiddo."

"Bye, guys."

"Marlie hung up the phone and sighed. She looked up at Mark and shook her head, "I can't even handle my family." She said as she started giggling. Mark looked at her like she was crazy. "So, it didn't go well?"

"No, it did. We're good, I guess. It's just sometimes I think about everything that has happened in my life. It's unbelievable."

"Hahaha, you are right about that, Marlie." Their laughing session turned into a make-out session, and then escalated even further…

They laid next to each other in silence for a few minutes when finally, Mark spoke up.

"Don't you ever wonder about having a mom?"

"Marlie thought for a minute, "I used to. Growing up with a father who didn't really care about anything other than hunting, and then having my brothers raise me…I longed for a mom. When Sam was gone for a year and we lived with Dean's girlfriend Lisa I was in heaven. I finally had another girl around, and life was normal. I always feel kind of guilty about it, but I was pretty upset when Sam came back and we went back on the road. Not that Sam came back of course, but I was kind of hoping Sam would settle down too."

"So, is it really so bad to have Mary back in the picture?"

"No, I guess not. I just don't want a mom. I've accepted the fact that I don't have one and I've made it this far just fine. I'm worried that Sam and Dean are going to think because they have their mom back, she can be my mom too. But the only mom I want is mine, and I can't have her. So, I don't know. I don't want to be a downer when this should be a happy time for my brothers."

"Well that's very noble of you, but your feelings matter too."

"Yeah, but I don't need to bother them with that. I worked out my issues with not having a mom without them, so I can just do it again."

"Now you have me…"

Marlie smiled at that comment, "you're right, I do have you. Now let's go make dinner." She gave him a kiss and then pulled him out of bed.

Despite the crazy weekend, Marlie knew she could get through this.

 **A/N: Wow, it has been awhile. I'm sorry, life got in the way, and I honestly had a little writer's block. I'm not too crazy about this chapter, but it has been so long, I wanted to post something. Thank you sjwmaw for telling me about the formating issue. I think I fixed it... :)**


End file.
